


Pitcher Box

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События разворачиваются в альтернативной вселенной, где Каменаши не стал участником группы КАТ-ТУН, а профессионально занялся бейсболом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitcher Box

Как всегда, во всем был виноват Ямапи.

\- Все, - в перерывах между зевками решительно (хотя и немного заплетаясь в словах) сказал Ямашита. - С этого дня я не пью.

Джин кивнул, тут же, правда, об этом пожалев, и схватился за голову.

\- У тебя там еще таблетки остались? - хрипло спросил он. Ямашита покачал головой и продолжил застилать футон. Вчера его матери не было в городе - она уезжала к родственникам в Канагаву и должна была вернуться только сегодня вечером - и это событие совпало с выходным, что в результате привело их к прекрасной идее устроить вечеринку, что в результате вылилось в их нынешнее весьма плачевное состояние.

\- В следующий раз, - решил Ямашита, закрывая входную дверь, - идем на футбол.

Исключительно по закону подлости (и потому, что они пришли через пять минут после начала) билетов именно на тот футбольный матч, куда они хотели попасть, не было. Джин был категорически против покупать их на улице за бешеные деньги, поэтому Ямашита купил им обоим то, что было в кассе - билеты на бейсбол.

\- В следующий раз будешь приходить вовремя, - заявил он, когда надувшийся Джин отказался брать свой. - И не кривись так. Если мы устроим еще одну такую вечеринку, Джонни-сан выгонит нас из Конторы. Ты видел выражение его лица на прошлой неделе?

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял, - Джин поднял руки, сдаваясь, и взял свой билет. Повертел, разглядывая. - Третий ряд? В меня попадет мяч. Это судьба. Он всегда в меня попадает.

\- Тебе было тринадцать, и это случилось всего-то дважды! - возразил Ямашита, подталкивая его ко входу в их сектор. - К тому же сегодня играет мой хороший знакомый.

\- Где ты их берешь, этих своих знакомых? - Джин запустил руку в волосы и вздохнул. - Я бы лучше в клуб сходил…

\- …подцепил девчонку, надрался и приперся утром на работу на час позже положенного и с синяками под глазами, которыми надо детей пугать, - закончил Ямашита. - Ничего, здоровый отдых раз в пару лет - это тоже хорошо. Сюда?

\- Нет, наши следующие… через два кресла? - Джин нагнулся рассмотреть номера на спинках. - Ну да, через два. Я не буду пить? - предложил он, садясь и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Правая ручка кресла была согнута странным образом как-то вертикально, и положить на нее локоть было совершенно невозможно.

\- Не елозь, ради бога, - сказал Ямашита. - Я тебе не верю. Ты самый молодой в мире кандидат в Общество Анонимных Алкоголиков.

\- Пи, - предупреждающе сказал Джин.

\- Ну хорошо, ты столько не пьешь. Но тебе нужно еще меньше, чем Цубасе-сан, а ему хватает трех стаканов, чтобы начать приставать ко всем в радиусе пяти метров.

\- Я не целую парней, - вздрогнув, ответил Джин. - Жуть какая.

Ямашита рассмеялся, откинув голову.

\- Если бы они ходили в юбках, может, и стал бы. Ты хоть до лица-то доходишь?

\- На лицо, - гордо сказал Джин, устроив, наконец, локоть на подлокотнике соседнего незанятого кресла, - я смотрю в первую очередь. Девушка должна быть красивой. Знаешь, никаких кривых зубов, кривых бровей, криво накрашенного рта…

\- Понял, ты любишь все прямое, - Ямашита снова улыбнулся, почти сразу переключив внимание на поле. - Вон они, вон они! В бело-синем.

\- И где твой знакомый? - без особого интереса поинтересовался Джин. Знакомые и приятели появлялись у Ямапи со скоростью света, и исчезать умудрялись так же быстро.

\- Я что, вижу? А, вон там. Номер двадцать три, - Ямашита махнул рукой на поле. Вместо того чтобы посмотреть туда же, Джин обернулся, рассматривая болельщиков. В их секторе девушек почти не было - те, что были, особой красотой не отличались и либо пришли со своими бойфрендами, либо держали в руках круглые веера с именами игроков. В общем, явно не из тех, кто узнавал его на улице (правда, таких все еще было сравнительно немного) и подбегал просить автограф. Все равно, решил Джин, и натянул шапку подальше на лоб. Мало ли что.

К тому же, всегда есть шанс, что в него попадет мяч и его покажут на экране.

Матч оказался ужасно скучным, на его взгляд; да и вообще бейсбол его совершенно не интересовал, поэтому Джин, минут двадцать повертевшись на месте, достал сотовый и начал рассылать текстовые сообщения.

Первое он послал Уэде; когда тот не ответил через три минуты, Джин послал вдогонку второе и уставился таки на поле. Номер двадцать третий, знакомый Ямашиты, как раз замахивался битой. Питчер команды соперников крутил рукой с зажатым в ней мячом так, будто хотел оторваться от земли.

Мобильник пиликнул; Джин откинул крышку и остаток матча перекидывался сообщениями с Уэдой, пытаясь убедить того поменять второй куплет написанной ими обоими песни.

Когда бестелесный мужской голос начал просить уходящих проверять свои вещи, Ямашита потащил вяло упирающегося Джина знакомиться.

\- Его зовут Каменаши, - сказал он, облокотившись о поручни возле раздевалки. - Вообще-то все зовут его Каме, но он этого не любит, - Ямашита подмигнул Джину и ухмыльнулся. - Собственно, только поэтому никто еще не прекратил. Эй, Каме!

Джин разочарованно вздохнул. Ну вот. На вид - зануда занудой, волосы забраны в какой-то дурацкий хвостик на затылке, усталое и чересчур серьезное лицо…

\- Привет, - сказал он, пытаясь поддержать дружелюбное настроение Ямашиты. Каменаши не удостоил его вниманием.

\- Ямапи, - сказал он с упреком, - я же тебе говорил не заходить на поле после игры… мог бы подождать возле выхода.

\- Да ладно, - Ямашита пожал плечами. Махнул рукой на Джина:

\- Вы знакомьтесь. Это Аканиши, мой давний друг. Восходящая звезда Японии, между прочим!

\- Да? - Каменаши смерил его взглядом с ног до головы; Джину внезапно стало очень неуютно, и он подавил желание поежиться. А еще лучше - отойти. - Очень приятно. Каменаши Казуя.

\- Ага, - Джин невежливо кивнул и все-таки отступил на шаг назад. Каменаши вскинул брови.

\- Как тебе игра?

\- Эээ, - ответил Джин. - Нормально? - Он надеялся, что команда этого Каменаши выиграла, иначе его слова прозвучали бы издевкой… но сказать, что на поле за весь матч он и смотрел-то всего раза три, было бы еще хуже.

\- Любишь бейсбол?

Это что, допрос? Джин покачал головой.

\- Я вообще-то больше футбол, - осторожно сказал он. Каменаши кивнул, не комментируя, и, видимо, счел разговор законченным. Отвернулся к Ямашите.

\- Ты послезавтра свободен? Я хотел игру тебе отдать. Сегодня бы взял, если бы ты предупредил, что придешь.

\- Да ладно, - повторил Ямашита. - Потом отдашь. Я тебе позвоню. Мы пойдем, а то тебе, наверное, втык сделают?

\- Пожалуй, - Каменаши кивнул им и ушел. Джин проводил его взглядом.

\- Не люблю таких, - сказал он вслух.

\- Мм?

\- Проехали, - ответил Джин. И ухмыльнулся. - Ну теперь-то нам можно в бар? Мне тут Уэда один клуб посоветовал…

***

Джин устало потер глаза, откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул. Сегодняшняя автограф-сессия была нескончаемой. Да еще он накануне не выспался, а приехать надо было ровно к девяти, не опаздывая - то есть в его случае, максимум к четверти десятого. Визжащие девицы действовали на нервы. И вообще сейчас все действовало на нервы - Джину отчаянно хотелось сорваться и поехать в клуб, он сдерживался только потому, что Джонни лично уже два раза предупредил, что если так и дальше пойдет, группе не видать дебюта как своих ушей еще несколько лет.

Джин чувствовал себя собачкой на поводке - чуть что, и им объявляли, что задержат дебют, если он не сделает так, как хочет Контора. "Дебют" жалило горло изнутри, как коньяк; Джин стискивал зубы и кивал, кивал, кивал…

Шлепок; он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Перед ним лежал двд-бокс с "Гокусеном", сериалом, выходу которого и была посвящена автограф-сессия. Сериал получил такие отзывы, что Джина мгновенно записали в восходящие звезды, и Контора получила еще несколько предложений на его счет. На музыку почти не оставалось времени, между съемками ему предлагали сниматься в рекламе, а еще были джуниорские передачи на телевидении… Остальные члены КАТ-ТУН, хоть и не слишком роптали - все-таки и на них работы хватало, концерты еще никто не отменял - уже начинали поглядывать на Джина чуть ли не с возмущением.

Он посмотрел на следующего человека. Первым, что он увидел, стали желтые носки в мужских коричневых ботинках. Темно-синие джинсы… клетчатая рубашка…

Знакомое лицо?

\- Привет, - вскинув брови, сказал Джин. С бейсбольного матча, на который он ходил с Ямапи, прошло около недели, он уже успел забыть, что ему так не нравилось в этом Каменаши. Видимо, его внешность? Ну, с этим можно было смириться - не всем же быть красавцами. Он спросил, улыбнувшись и беря ручку для росписи, - смотрел сериал? И как тебе? … Как твое имя пишется?

Каменаши скривил губы, отчего его лицо приняло брезгливое выражение.

\- Я такое не смотрю, - сказал он. - Много работаю. Это для моей сестры, с чего-то она твоей группой увлеклась.

А.

Улыбка сползла с лица Джина. Ну точно, вот из-за этого отношения Каменаши ему и не понравился.

\- А ее-то как зовут? - буркнул он. Хоть бы для приличия похвалил, что ли. Он-то сказал тогда, что матч был интересным, хоть и не смотрел - нормальные люди всегда так делают…

\- Фамилия - Каменаши… "Каме" как "черепаха"… "наши" как "груша"… ты черту не там поставил, - Каменаши постучал ногтем по бумаге. Джин чертыхнулся и достал другой лист.

Легкое раздражение, которое он чувствовал в отношении Каменаши, внезапно превратилось в сильную неприязнь. Джин довольно грубо всучил ему подписанный лист и диск, встал со своего стула, не обращая внимания на шипение менеджера, и отправился в туалет.

Он ополоснул лицо холодной водой, втянув резко воздух, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, запустив руку в волосы. Синяки под глазами устрашали - почему-то на его коже они проступали мгновенно, а проходили долго. Джин внезапно вспомнил, что вечером обещал заехать к Юу, посмотреть телевизор, может, пойти повеселиться. Никуда не хотелось; он вздохнул, раздумывая, обидится ли друг, если он сегодня не появится. Наверное, нет - Юу был довольно отходчив, но подводить не хотелось.

Джин достал телефон, раздумывая. Телефон был совсем новый, с камерой, правда, он еще не снял ни единой фотографии. Иногда ему взбредало в голову поснимать птичек на улице, или закат, или парочки, но на следующее утро он удалял все из памяти, чтобы не засорять.

В дверь постучали. Менеджер раздраженным тоном поинтересовался, долго ли еще Джин будет сидеть в туалете вместо того, чтобы работать. Джин сунул мобильник в задний карман джинсов и открыл дверь, выходя.

Больше он про Каменаши не вспоминал, но неприятный осадок остался.

Когда он приехал домой, на автоответчике было сообщение от Юу о том, что сегодня встретиться не получится, "извини, Джин, работаю. Не обижайся. Пока!"

Джин завалился спать, не раздеваясь.

Ночью ему снились одни кошмары.

Он не спал уже четыре дня.

Синяки под глазами разрослись на все лицо, отчего оно приобрело синюшный оттенок, а сами глаза все время слезились. Еще Джин зевал, почти постоянно, и так же постоянно он чувствовал усталость.

Заснуть он не мог, в этом-то и была проблема - почему-то, когда он ложился, то ворочался в кровати часов до четырех утра, занятый мыслями, а потом ему это надоедало, он вставал и лазил в интернете, или читал, или пытался играть на гитаре, а в шесть собирался и ехал на работу. В первый день он довольно сильно удивил съемочную группу, заявившись на площадку раньше положенного времени, но теперь они откровенно гнали его домой, поспать. Объяснять, что как раз этого он сделать не мог, он не хотел.

Все-таки сумку Джин собрал и поехал домой. В электричке он клевал носом настолько сильно, что почти свалился на пол, когда остановили чересчур резко. В последнюю минуту ухватился за поручни и все-таки устоял, но даже это простое движение его совершенно вымотало.

Джин бросил сумку на пол рядом с кроватью и включил ноутбук. В интернете попадалось немало интересного, а теперь, когда сон не приходил, другого способа отвлечься не было - телевизор, когда семья спит, особенно не посмотришь. Сейчас, правда, никого не было, вчера все собрались и уехали к родственникам, в Кавасаки.

Телефон зазвенел неожиданно громко, и Джин подскочил на месте, ударившись о настольную лампу головой. Оказывается, он успел задремать прямо за столом?.. только вот менее усталым он себя не чувствовал.

На дисплее высветилось имя Ямапи; Джин вздохнул, но откинул крышку, поднося телефон к уху.

\- Ты свои фотки видел, Аканиши?

\- Неа, - равнодушно ответил Джин. Фотографий и сопровождающих их статей разной степени гнусности в изданиях разной степени желтизны он за прошедшие пару лет начитался так, что больше на подобные газетенки даже не смотрел - иногда только искал по Сети какие-нибудь новые слухи о себе - вот это читать было забавно, он по часу мог сидеть на каком-нибудь форуме, где обсуждалась его мифическая очередная девушка.

\- Так я тебе расскажу, - продолжал Ямашита, - ты на них - чудовище. И репортеры решили, что ты пьешь без продыху.

\- Да? - без интереса поинтересовался Джин, поддерживая видимость разговора. В горле запершило, и он оглянулся, ища взглядом стакан. Голова тут же "поплыла", он покачнулся на месте, и сел. - Ну и ладно, - добавил. Спать уже не особенно хотелось, но виски ломило ужасно. И за висками. За висками было хуже всего, Джину казалось, голова вот-вот расколется.

\- Джин, - Ямашита встревожился; в трубке стал слышен какой-то шум, потом приглушенные разговоры, потом, - ты дома?

\- Дома, - сказал Джин, осторожно ложась и закрывая глаза. Даже с закрытыми глазами ощущение, что комната кружится, его не покидало.

\- Мы сейчас приедем, - и Ямашита положил трубку. Джин заторможенно подумал, кто бы мог быть вместе с Ямапи, Юу, что ли?.. И комнату снова качнуло. Он перевернулся на живот и вжался лицом в диванные подушки.

Звонок выдернул его из очередного забытья; Джин нехотя встал и подошел к двери.

\- Ты смахиваешь на труп, - заявил Ямашита, заходя. Джин отстраненно кивнул и обратил внимание на входящего следом. Слова приветствия, предназначенные Юу, замерли в горле.

\- Не смотри на меня так, - сказал Каменаши, пожимая плечами, - я ему игру заносил.

\- Чем больше народу, тем лучше, - Ямашита разулся и отправился в гостиную. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Отлично, - медленно сказал Джин. - Еще бы вас тут не было.

\- У него переутомление, что ли? - Каменаши сел в ближайшее кресло, рассматривая Джина, как археолог какой-нибудь реликт. - Ты спишь? Ешь?

\- Какая тебе разница, - вяло огрызнулся Джин. Соображал он с трудом, но даже в этом его состоянии Каменаши был вполне способен раздражать.

\- Никакой, - согласился Каменаши. - Так как?

\- Ем. Сплю, - ответил Джин.

\- Врать нехорошо, - подняв брови, заметил Каменаши. Джину хотелось его стукнуть. Он сдерживался только усилием воли - ну, и тем, что подраться он сейчас был не в состоянии.

\- Я что, твоя мать, Джин? - пробормотал Ямашита, выходя из гостиной. - Почему я всегда должен за тебя беспокоиться?

\- Нихрена ты не должен, иди домой вообще, Пи, - раздраженно сказал Джин. - Мне некогда развлекаться, работу за меня никто не сделает.

\- Какая работа, с ума сошел? Спать быстро, ты валишься уже, - Ямашита махнул рукой в сторону второго этажа, где была спальня.

\- Не хочу, - упрямо ответил Джин.

\- Ему бы травяной отвар, - задумчиво поделился Каменаши со своего кресла. - У него же переутомление, это и слепому видно… Мышцы болят?

\- Нет, - буркнул Джин. - Достал уже.

Каменаши не обратил на него внимания, вопросительно смотря на Ямашиту. Тот нахмурился.

\- Тогда бы его в сон клонило, нет?

\- Наоборот, спать как раз и не хочется. Это от стресса, - пояснил Каменаши. - Ты бы сходил купил отвар, что-нибудь успокаивающее. А то он еще через пару дней в больницу загремит, - он помахал рукой в направлении Джина, даже не повернув в его сторону головы.

\- Ага, хорошо, ладно, - Ямашита кивнул, уже завязывая шнурки на кроссовках. - Скоро вернусь. Может, его в ванную пока? Для расслабления?

\- Меня что, здесь нет? - рявкнул Джин. Каменаши и бровью не повел, размышляя.

\- Нет, - в конце концов, отверг он идею. - Еще уснет там, вылавливай потом.

Когда Ямашита ушел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Джин остался наедине с Каменаши. Что сказать, он не знал - никогда не умел разговаривать с людьми, которые ему не нравились - поэтому молчал. Каменаши разглядывал его, сидя в кресле, опершись подбородком о ладонь, и выглядел совершенным мальчишкой.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - вдруг спросил он. Джин удивленно покосился на него, и так же удивленно ответил:

\- Двадцать один. У меня день рождения в июле был.

Каменаши кивнул и больше ничего не спрашивал. Джин осторожно закрыл глаза; за всеми разговорами боль за висками немного уменьшилась.

Ко времени возвращения Ямашиты в комнате установилась своего рода идиллия - оба парня молчали, Джин, пытаясь двигаться как можно меньше - у него и правда болели мышцы - лежал на софе, Каменаши, сощурившись, разглядывал обстановку гостиной. Ямашита хлопнул дверью так, что они подскочили.

\- Извините, - извинился он, виновато улыбнувшись. Уже во второй раз разувшись, он принялся выкладывать все на миниатюрный кофейный столик. - Так, ладно, я купил вот это, и вот это, и вот это…

После того, как в Джина почти насильно влили отвратительнейший на вкус отвар, Ямашита собрался домой.

\- Я завтра зайду в Контору, - сказал он, стоя у двери. - Скажу твоему менеджеру, что он тебя совсем загонял.

\- Я тебе скажу, - ответил Джин, зевнув. - У меня так никогда дебюта не будет. Тебе-то что, ты в группе…

\- Тоже мне, певец нашелся, - Ямашита легонько толкнул Джина в плечо, разворачивая. - Иди лучше спать. И дверь закрыть не забудь. Я скоро точно как мамаша стану с вами всеми…

Джин закрыл дверь, зевнул еще раз и отправился наверх. Постоял немного перед компьютером, раздумывая, не сесть ли - но голова после травяной гадости гудела и зевки стали почти непрерывными, и он все-таки решил лечь.

Уснул он сразу же, стоило голове коснуться подушки.

Наконец-то, ему ничего не снилось.

\- Баканиши, почему ты знаешь испанский, но понятия не имеешь, что на свете существуют кандзи?

Этим вопросом его встретил Накамару, стоило Джину войти в кабинет.

\- Я знаю кандзи, - зевая, возразил Джин. - Отвали.

\- На чистейшем японском тебе написали прийти в восемь, - драматически прикрыв ладонью глаза, продолжил Накамару. - Как ты думаешь, сколько времени?

Джин пожал плечами.

\- Я спал, - честно сказал он. - Как встал, сразу приехал.

Накамару вздохнул.

\- И как мы тебя терпим, - пожаловался он неизвестно кому - в кабинете были только они двое да диван, но тот вряд ли мог сойти за собеседника. Джин сел, вытянув ноги, и глубоко вдохнул.

\- В кои-то веки выспался, - удовлетворенно сказал он. Накамару сел рядом, начав копошиться в своем рюкзаке, стоящем на полу.

\- Ты что, всю неделю спал, что я тебя не видел? - пробурчал он, не разгибаясь.

\- А где все?

\- Ушли уже. Еще пять минут, и я бы ушел, - Накамару помахал у Джина перед носом конвертом. - На, держи. Это Уэда оставил, сказал, чтобы ты ему позвонил, как прочитаешь. Новую песню пишете?

Джин кивнул, убирая конверт в карман плаща. Кинул взгляд на часы - половина десятого.

\- Позавтракать хочешь? - предложил он. - Я со вчерашнего дня не ел.

\- По клубам опять зависал? - Накамару покачал головой, отказываясь. - Мне еще к родителям ехать. Раз уж выходной. Уже с месяц дома не был.

Джин кивнул.

\- А что я вообще пропустил? - поинтересовался он. Накамару неопределенно повел плечами.

\- Ничего особенного. Обычное собрание. Расписание на неделю, но я тебе его в конверт положил. У нас парочка фотосессий, потом еще передача… Вопросы стандартные, - Джин поморщился. Опять про тип девушки будут спрашивать. Придется думать… В тот единственный раз, когда он честно ответил "красивые", менеджер ему потом всю плешь проел со своим "говори про характер" да "говори про характер". - Менеджер сказал, если все сложится, дебютировать будем весной, - добавил Накамару.

\- Еще полгода тогда, - Джин откинул голову на спинку дивана. - Скорее бы уже…

\- Ладно, Аканиши, мне пора, - Накамару встал, поднял с пола рюкзак. - Завтра придешь?

\- Куда денусь, - Джин махнул рукой. - Пока.

Когда за Накамару закрылась дверь, Джин развернулся, забравшись с ногами на диван; уперся каблуками ботинок в подлокотник и опустил голову на второй, уставившись в потолок.

Сегодня он проснулся в восемь; голова немного кружилась, но усталость, слава богу, прошла, и он был довольно голоден. Смутно он помнил, как к нему приходили Ямапи и Каменаши, и кажется, они с Каменаши даже о чем-то разговаривали, но подробности ускользали из памяти. Джин вздохнул. Каменаши, конечно, был довольно неприятным типом - Джину не нравились необщительные, чересчур серьезно ко всему относящиеся люди, а этот явно таким был, - но он помог, даже оставил, как оказалось утром, инструкции на кухонном столе - и надо было благодарить. Хотя бы спасибо сказать.

Джин порылся в кармане плаща, достал мобильник. С минуту посмотрев на него, убрал обратно.

\- Не умрет же он, - решил Джин. Узнавать телефон Каменаши все равно муторно, через Ямапи, а у того неизвестно еще, сохранился ли номер. Да и вообще, звонить не хотелось. Джину так и представлялся их разговор: "Спасибо, что выручил" с одной стороны и лекция о недопустимости впредь подобного поведения с другой. Таких он навидался, его отец тоже этим страдал. Джин совершенно не понимал желания окружающих навязать ему свое мнение.

Он набрал номер Ямашиты, на том конце не брали, в конце концов, включился автоответчик. "Я к тебе заеду, часов в девять", - оставил Джин и, убрав телефон обратно в карман, сел, доставая расписание из конверта. Песню он решил пока не смотреть, таким путем они с Уэдой к консенсусу не придут - придется отлавливать его и обсуждать все лично.

Сегодняшний день в расписании значился почти свободным, за исключением одного интервью для очередного девчачьего журнала. Менеджер предупреждал, что их станет намного больше, стоит им дебютировать, и Джин заранее готовился к шквалу одинаковых вопросов. К тому же репортерши, даже молодые, совершенно не обращали на него внимания, а когда на Джина не обращали внимания, ему становилось ужасно скучно.

Он свернул расписание и встал; постоял немного, раздумывая, чем бы заняться - можно было позвонить Юу, они так и не встретились тогда, и сходить в караоке? Джин со вздохом отверг идею. Караоке могло затянуться надолго, и насколько он себя знал, прерываться на середине ему не захочется, а это значит - неминуемое опоздание на интервью и новая головомойка от менеджера.

В результате он решил пройтись, впрочем, и эта идея занимала его недолго - на улице было невыносимо душно, гулять в таких условия было невозможно.

Джин зашел в черту парка, глянул на часы - половина первого. До интервью еще три с половиной часа, а делать уже нечего. Он огляделся в поисках скамейки. Хмыкнул - все они были заняты парочками; поднялся на склон, отделяющий парковую зону от дороги. Набрал в грудь воздуха, шумно выдохнул и лег спиной на траву, закрыв глаза.

Открыл он резко - оттого, что почувствовал холод на щеке.

\- Привет, - сказал Юу, плюхнувшись рядом и салютуя ему банкой газировки, которой, видимо, и коснулся Джина.

\- Ты-то что здесь делаешь? - приподнявшись на локте, улыбнулся тот.

\- Снимаюсь, - Юу махнул рукой. - Ну, вернее, снимался.

\- Журнал? - понимающе спросил Джин. Юу кивнул.

\- Ага, журнал… может, у них курсы проводятся? Типа, какие вопросы нужно задавать молодым звездам или что-то вроде…

Джин зевнул и сел.

\- Спать хочу опять, - пожаловался он. - Журналистка хоть симпатичная была?

\- Джин! - Юу засмеялся, качая головой. - Они все старше нас лет на десять, какая разница, симпатичная или нет.

\- Ну и что, тоже мне, старше. Старше - значит, и опыта больше, - Джин ухмыльнулся.

\- Извращенец, - ответил Юу. - Пошли в караоке?

\- Не могу, - Джин с сожалением покачал головой. - У меня тоже интервью. Через, - он глянул на часы. - Два часа. Пора уже ехать, что ли.

\- Пошли, провожу тебя до остановки, - предложил Юу, поднимаясь и протягивая Джину руку. - Аканиши, приходи вечером к Ямапи? - внезапно сказал он, когда они уже ждали автобуса. Джин повернулся к нему.

\- С чего вдруг?

\- Он сегодня устраивает вечеринку. Сказал, тебе нужно отдохнуть, но, - Юу пожал плечами, - по мне, это фиговая причина тебя не приглашать. Ты же не болен. Не болен ведь?

Джин рассмеялся, покачав головой.

\- А что, похоже? Ты как будто Ямапи не знаешь, он всегда волнуется. - Он заметил автобус и шагнул ближе к остановке, поправляя темные очки. Вокруг стояли сплошь женщины среднего возраста и служащие среднего звена в темных костюмах, но привычка не выделяться на улице никуда не девалась даже при отсутствии фанаток. - Ладно, загляну вечером. Не предупреждай его, а то придется два часа выслушивать бурчание.

\- Думаешь, при гостях он бурчать не станет?

\- Думаю, при гостях он не вспомнит, что меня не должно там быть, - Джин подмигнул Юу и поднялся на ступеньки подошедшего, наконец, автобуса. - Джуну привет!

После того, как двери закрылись, Джин глубоко вздохнул. Усталость накатывала и откатывала как-то волнообразно, но не та, которая мучила его последние несколько дней, а скорее, от того, что сегодня он рано встал. В инструкции, написанной резким наклонным почерком, не похожим и на размашистые кандзи Ямапи, ни на каракули самого Джина, говорилось, что принимать травяную гадость следовало в течение недели два раза в день до еды, после еды или во время еды (вообще-то там было "пофиг когда, только выпить не забудь!", добавленное Ямашитой). Ну, утром он про это забыл, вечером будет у Ямапи, а домой забежать уже вряд ли успеет, так что отвар мог и до завтра подождать, благо, чувствовал себя Джин отлично - голова не гудела, тело не болело, виски не ломило.

Место, выбранное журналом для интервью, оказалось обычным кафе со столиками, по случаю лета выставленными как внутри, так и снаружи. Джин зашел внутрь, вежливо здороваясь, более тепло поприветствовал девушку-визажистку, которая в последнее время попадалась ему довольно часто. Но, как бы не подкалывал Джин Юу по поводу романов на работе, на стафф он внимания никогда не обращал - для него они были чем-то вроде говорящей мебели. Он сильно подозревал, что и сам представлялся стаффу чем-то вроде породистой кошки, за шерстью которой необходимо постоянно следить, чтобы не появлялось комков и время от времени подстригать когти, но в остальном не обращать внимания. По крайней мере, его отношения со стаффом были такими - он знал, что некоторые из его коллег вполне дружили с персоналом (да хотя бы Такки - вот уж у кого не только менеджеры и личный стафф, но практически весь персонал Конторы чуть не с руки ел).

Когда его наконец накрасили, переодели (темно-красная футболка, в которой он пришел, категорически не понравилась стилисту, и та чуть не силой втиснула его в бежевый свитер грубой вязки) и причесали, было уже около пяти. Фотографу требовалось фото на разворот, а, как известно, всякая удачная фотография равняется примерно двумстам неудачных, так что когда еще более уставший Джин плюхнулся, не слишком заботясь о манерах, на стул напротив журналистки, его часы показывали без четверти семь.

\- Аканиши-кун, здравствуйте, - вежливо улыбнувшись, начала она.

Он кивнул и приготовился отвечать на вопросы.

***

Удивляться, в общем-то, не стоило - такая уж у него была удача в последнее время - но Джин все равно был изрядно удивлен.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? - вместо приветствия спросил он.

\- Живу, - ответил Каменаши, по-прежнему держась за ручку полуоткрытой двери. - Проходить будешь или нет? Ямапи на кухне, поэтому я и открыл. Думал, пиццу принесли.

\- Вы еще и пиццу заказали? - Джин прошел мимо него, чуть задев плечом, и расшнуровав кроссовки, стянул их и поставил в ряд с остальной обувью, стоящей возле порога.

\- Хотели текилу и танцовщиц, но их после восьми на дом не привозят, - сказал Каменаши, взметнув брови и наблюдая за Джином. Потом закрыл, наконец, дверь. - Оставалась пицца. Позвать Ямапи?

\- Не надо, - Джин прошел в гостиную. Вечеринка то ли едва началась, то ли уже подходила к концу; музыка была не особенно громкой, народу было не особенно много - на самом деле, всего-то человек девять, ну, десять, если считать его - половину из которых он никогда не видел, из чего можно было заключить, что это очередные знакомые Ямапи. Он заметил Джуна, болтающего с каким-то высоким парнем, кивнул ему и отправился на кухню.

Ямашита сидел за столом, подперев локтем подбородок, и что-то ваял на листке бумаги, уже исчерканном до невозможности. Джин сел рядом.

\- Привет, - сказал он. Ямашита вздрогнул и выронил ручку, которой писал. Потом поднял кулак и довольно ощутимо стукнул Джина в плечо.

\- Ты меня в гроб вогнать решил? - пробурчал он. - Какого ты вообще пришел? Кому сказано отдыхать?

\- Про культурный отдых слышал? - парировал Джин, усмехнувшись. Подвинул к себе листок, исчерченный недописанными кандзи и обрывками фраз. - Песню пишешь?

Ямашита помотал головой.

\- Предложили роль, - сказал он. - В принципе, с чего тут и... - он махнул рукой в сторону гостиной.

\- А что не так? - недоуменно спросил Джин. Сам он был певцом, а не актером, любые роли воспринимал как неизбежное зло и помеху певческой карьере, но Ямапи, насколько он знал, любил как раз актерскую составляющую профессии. Сейчас он выглядел неожиданно хмуро.

\- Да вроде все нормально, - сомневающимся тоном ответил Ямашита. - Школьная лабуда, главных ролей три, даже любовной линии толком нет… Лабуда, - повторил он.

\- У тебя-то кто? - поинтересовался Джин, не глядя наливая себе пива в ближайшую кружку. Отхлебнул и скривился - в кружке до этого, видимо, был сладкий чай.

\- Один из главных, - Ямашита снова принялся чертить что-то на своей истерзанной бумажке. - Ничего парень, вроде. Снимают по книгам.

Джин пожал плечами, отойдя к раковине и выплескивая смесь пива с чаем. Раздался звонок.

\- Пиццу вашу привезли, - мотнув головой в сторону двери, сказал Джин. Ямашита кивнул и поднялся из-за стола, все еще довольно задумчивый. - Соглашайся, - посоветовал Джин. - Во-первых, опыта наберешься, ну и, - он снова пожал плечами, выливая в вымытую кружку остатки пива, - все равно у тебя выбора нет. Контора умеет уговаривать.

Ямашита коротко рассмеялся.

\- Сколько горечи-то, а. Будет у тебя твой дебют. Джонни-сан просто ждет подходящего момента.

\- Долго ждет что-то, - буркнул Джин. Тему развивать не хотелось. - Разносчик уже ушел, видимо, - вместо этого сказал он. Звонков в дверь и правда слышно не было. Ямашита дернул плечом.

\- Каме забрал, наверное, - предположил он. Джин глянул на него с любопытством.

\- Я смотрю, вы сблизились, - отметил он.

\- Он сегодня предложил помочь с гостями, - рассеянно сказал Ямашита, все еще думая о своем. - Ты на ночь?

Джин кивнул.

Даже несмотря на то, что большинство гостей разбрелись по домам уже через пару часов, количество спальных мест никак не совпадало с количеством оставшихся на ночь. Джун и Юу заняли одну из гостевых комнат, Ямашита, само собой - свою спальню, наотрез отказавшись делить ее с кем-то, из-за чего Джин и оказался в теперешнем положении - в одной комнате с расстилающим футон Каменаши.

От своих мыслей он очнулся тогда, когда ему в лицо прилетела подушка.

\- Извини, - со смешком сказал Каменаши. Судя по слишком блестящим глазам и частым кривым усмешкам, он выпил как раз столько, чтобы немного расслабиться.

Джин уставился на Каменаши взглядом, полным праведного негодования. Когда это не подействовало, он размахнулся, приготовившись запустить подушку обратно.

\- Стой, стой, - Каменаши поднял руки. - Это твоя.

Джин опустил подушку на кровать рядом с собой.

\- Точно не хочешь на кровати? - вежливо предложил он. Он уже спрашивал минут тридцать назад, когда они выбирали, кто займет кровать. Как и тогда, Каменаши покачал головой.

\- Точно. Я лучше на футоне.

Джин кивнул. Стянул джинсы и футболку и забрался под тонкое одеяло, положив руку под голову и наблюдая за Каменаши. Тот тоже снял рубашку, аккуратно расстегнув каждую пуговицу, сложил на спинку стула.

\- Эй, - сказал вдруг Джин. Каменаши замер, обернулся к нему. - Слушай, спасибо за отвар, - смотря в потолок, поблагодарил Джин. Мысленно он приготовился к лекции.

\- Да не за что, - сказал вместо этого Каменаши. Джин удивленно глянул на него - Каменаши сидел на том же стуле, куда складывал одежду, чуть нахмурившись. Потом пожал плечами и снова встал, начав расстегивать джинсы. - У наших ребят тоже иногда бывает. Ощущения так себе, да?

\- Не очень, - согласился Джин. Помолчал. Он все еще был довольно удивлен - не таким он себе представлял Каменаши, чтобы взять и просто принять благодарность без бурчания. Не вязалось с его общей серьезностью. С другой стороны, с этой серьезностью и вечеринки не вязались, однако же Каменаши сегодня пришел и даже вроде бы веселился наравне со всеми - по крайней мере, не сидел по углам. Джин вздохнул про себя - поблагодарить-то поблагодарил, но теперь, по-хорошему, надо бы и подарить что-нибудь, на крайний случай, предложить сходить в бар за его, Джина, счет.

\- Выключишь свет? - вместо этого сказал он. Каменаши кивнул, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Джин дотянулся до своего мобильника, нажал кнопку сбоку, вызывая на переднюю панель часы. Час тридцать одна мигнуло и превратилось в час тридцать две. Джин отложил телефон и перевернулся на бок, глядя на спину Каменаши, укрытую одеялом.

\- Я ваш матч тогда не смотрел, - внезапно признался он. Каменаши чуть шевельнулся. Потом рассмеялся.

\- Я понял, - ответил он, не поворачиваясь. - Мы тогда проиграли.

Джин хмыкнул.

\- А тебе-то сколько лет? - спросил он.

\- Девятнадцать в феврале было, - Каменаши зевнул. - Спи давай, Аканиши-кун.

Джин перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Перед тем, как заснуть, он пообещал себе спросить у Каменаши про бар.

Когда Джин проснулся, в комнате уже было светло. Он дотянулся до мобильника, открыл - половина десятого. Джин широко зевнул и сел на кровати. В комнате никого не было, впрочем, он не обратил особого внимания - до первой чашки черного чая он был не слишком внимательным человеком.

Натянув джинсы, он спустился вниз, на кухню. Ямашита, уже одетый и на вид вполне проснувшийся, читал какой-то журнал.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал он, опуская свою макулатуру на стол. Джин неуклюже плюхнулся напротив него, наливая себе чаю - и покрепче.

Когда вода в чашке стала почти черной, он наконец взял чашку в руки, отхлебнул.

\- Доброе утро. Все уже ушли? - спросил он. Теперь, после пары глотков чая, ему захотелось и есть. Он встал, нашел остатки вчерашней пиццы в холодильнике.

\- Угу, - не поднимая головы от своего журнала, ответил Ямашита. - Десять почти. Тебе сегодня в Контору надо?

\- К двенадцати вроде, - Джин беспечно пожал плечами. - У меня расписание в сумке, наверху. Что ты там читаешь?

\- Что? - Ямашита поднял взгляд. Перевел на журнал. - Это? Отчет с концерта Канджани. У них всю неделю шел.

\- Зачем? - Джин допил остатки чая, поставил чашку в раковину и встал рядом с Ямашитой, заглядывая ему через плечо. На развороте журнала и правда был довольно большой отчет, перемежающийся не слишком красивыми фотографиями.

\- Сегодня съемки, думаю, успеет Нишикидо или нет?

\- А где они были?

\- В Осаке.

\- Должен, - Джин отобрал у Ямапи журнал и пролистал. - Надеюсь, у тебя такой один… "Романы месяца: четыре девушки Домото Коичи-сан! Шокирующая личная жизнь - Такизава Хидеаки-сан!" - продекламировал он, фыркнув. - Ямапи, ты меня разочаровал. Если хочешь узнать о личной жизни Такки, позвони ему да спроси.

\- Отдай, - Ямашита забрал назад свой журнал и, свернув в трубочку, стукнул Джина по бедру. - Балда. Я же сказал, про концерт читаю. Нишикидо сотовый не берет, я бы у него самого спросил. У нас из-за него расписание уже столько раз срывалось…

\- Он что, опаздывает? - без особого интереса спросил Джин. Ямашита кивнул.

\- Да. - Немного помолчав, он поинтересовался, мотнув головой в сторону лестницы. - Собираться будешь? Поедем вместе.

***

\- Список вопросов вчера все читали? - менеджер дождался, пока все кивнули, и продолжил, - изменений сегодня вроде не будет. Пока переоденьтесь, минут через двадцать вас позовут к визажистам, хорошо?

Джин кивнул еще раз вместе со всеми. Взглянуть на вопросы он вчера как-то позабыл, но, пожав плечами, решил, что выкрутится. В конце концов, особым разнообразием они не отличались.

Нарезав парочку кругов вокруг вешалок, он выбрал, наконец, темную кофту и черные джинсы. Натянув сверху еще разноцветный жилет, посчитал свою миссию законченной и отправился ловить Уэду. Тот выбирал брюки; Джин положил руки ему на плечи, отчего Уэда вздрогнул и обернулся.

\- Уэда, - широко улыбаясь, начал Джин. - Твой куплет - полная фигня! Надо все переписать. И забудь про английский.

\- Это мой куплет, - возразил Уэда, дергая плечами. Джин отпустил его, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди. - И мне нравится так.

\- Ну ладно, оставь английский, но хотя бы сверься со словарем! Такую грамматику в школе преподают!

\- Я же не проверяю твой испанский, Аканиши, - ответил Уэда. Он снял с вешалки обвешанные серебристыми тонкими цепочками черные брюки и, отвернувшись от Джина, посмотрел в зеркало. - Нормально?

Джин вздохнул. Ну что, теперь у них была песня с неправильным английским. Опять. Не слишком большая редкость (иногда было даже смешно), но все равно… Джину хотелось, чтобы в песне, к которой он приложил руку, идеально было все. Музыка ему нравилась, рок-аранжировка хорошо подходила к словам, а сами слова они с Уэдой переписывали уже раза четыре, и, похоже, это был их предел. Лучше они сделать не могли. Джин прикинул, когда лучше бронировать студию; то есть, разумеется, этим будет заниматься менеджер, но все равно, мало ли, какая вечеринка…

\- Готовы? - в комнату заглянула женщина лет сорока на вид, приглашая их к визажистам. Подготовка к фотосессии была обычной и довольно скучной рутинной работой как для Джина, так и для стаффа - накрасили их быстро, долго возились только с волосами, на сегодня стилист решила их закрутить - а когда все было готово, настал черед еще более скучной работы - фотосессии. Фотограф была знакомой, и единственный ее недостаток был в том, что она считала, будто пятеро парней, как можно ближе прижавшихся друг к другу - это здорово. Хотя, в этот раз их разделили, на Джине разложили Уэду - в последнее время почти весь фансервис ложился на плечи Уэды с Джином - а Коки, Накамару и Тагучи усадили в какую-то сложную комбинацию на диване. После почти полутора часов съемок, когда ноги Джина уже порядком затекли от сидения на полу, а потом на ручке дивана, пришла журналистка, какая-то Маки? Или Рика? Она представилась, но Джин не обратил особого внимания. Он зевнул, оглядываясь; интервью проводили, как всегда, отдельно с каждым членом группы. Первому повезло Накамару - он уже сидел напротив журналистки, что-то оживленно ей рассказывая. Коки устало развалился на съемочном диване, разглядывая потолок, Тагучи сидел на стуле в углу студии, ожесточенно тыча в кнопки своей мини-приставки. Уэды нигде не было видно. Джин включил плейер и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Когда кто-то из стаффа осторожно потряс его за плечо, он вздрогнул.

\- Ваша очередь, - вежливо сказала девушка и отошла. Он потер глаза, зевнул; как-то он умудрился задремать. Накамару уже ушел, Коки тоже не было, Тагучи раскланивался с журналисткой. Следующим был он; Уэда, видимо, был последним. Стафф вокруг уже почти закончил приводить студию в порядок, и теперь, болтая, ждал, пока закончит журналистка.

\- Здравствуйте, - вздохнув, сказал Джин и сел.

\- Аканиши-кун, - она кивнула. Симпатичная; лет тридцати, не больше, с каштановыми волосами, собранными в конский хвост на затылке. - Пойдем по порядку?

\- Хорошо, - Джин пожал плечами.

\- Тема интервью "дружба", кого из группы вы можете назвать самым близким своим другом?

\- Ну, - Джин пожалел, что не прочитал список вопросов заранее. Интересно, что сказали остальные? Впрочем, стандартные, как этот, вопросы требовали таких же стандартных ответов, так что, - у меня со всеми превосходные отношения. Не думаю, что могу назвать кого-то худшим другом, чем остальных, - он улыбнулся. Журналистка кивнула.

\- И вы никогда не ссорились? - спросила она. Джин покачал головой. Нахмурился.

\- Однажды я довольно сильно подрался с Коки, - сказал он доверительным тоном. - Из-за какой-то мелочи. Но вообще-то, как я уже сказал, у нас хорошие отношения.

Полчаса интервью растянулись для Джина на бесконечность неинтересных вопросов, на большинство из которых он уже отвечал, и не раз. В этот раз на вопрос о его типе девушек (что вообще мог ответить здоровый двадцатиоднолетний парень на такой вопрос? Ему нравились все девушки, у которых была красивая грудь и красивые ноги. И красивое лицо, разумеется) он ответил "общительная и разговорчивая". Надо будет проверить форумы после того, как выйдет интервью… посмотреть, с кем из молоденьких певичек его сведут на этот раз. Хотя в последнее время появлялось все больше фанаток, свято уверенных в его романе с Уэдой. Джин поморщился. Фансервис фансервисом, но подобное… Надо будет поговорить с менеджером, решил он. Кстати, да; поспешно переодевшись обратно в свою одежду и краем глаза увидев, как Уэда садится на стул напротив журналистки, Джин набрал номер.

\- Алло? Извините? Это Аканиши… Мы дописали, но звучание надо проверить… когда бы нам лучше.. в студии… Хорошо, хорошо… ага, я спрошу. Уэда, - он подошел к столу, прервав журналистку на середине вопроса. - Ты в следующую пятницу можешь?

\- Что? - спросил Уэда.

\- Студию снимут, песню посмотрим.

\- Могу.

Джин отвернулся от Уэды, и зашагал к выходу, на ходу обсуждая с менеджером детали. Про фансервис в результате он не упомянул.

Про Каменаши он не вспоминал до полудня вторника следующей недели, то есть четыре дня, прошедших с вечеринки у Ямапи, потому что по уши был занят работой.

В единственный на неделе выходной он прогулялся до ближайшего торгового центра, забрел в несколько бутиков и купил черные джинсы и ремень, и поднялся на последний этаж, в кафе. Сел за столик у окна, заказал тут же подскочившей официантке кофе и какую-то сладкую фигню из меню и уставился вниз, за окно.

\- Можно я присяду здесь?

Джин почти подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности - резко поднял голову. Каменаши стоял над ним, держа в руках пакетов десять, не меньше, вопросительно приподняв брови. Джин кивнул, все еще удивленный, но ничего не спросил, только кивнул на пакеты.

\- Скинула на тебя?

\- Кто? - непонимающе переспросил Каменаши.

\- Твоя девушка, - объяснил Джин. Каменаши перевел недоуменный взгляд на пакеты, потом опять на Джина.

\- А! - внезапно сообразил он, покачал головой. - Нет, это мои. Люблю ходить по магазинам.

Джин на это промолчал, потому что подошла официантка, принеся ему кофе и кусок того торта, который он заказывал, и взяв заказ у Каменаши.

Несколько минут они сидели в молчании, Джин размешивал несуществующий сахар в кофе и задумчиво рассматривал торт, на котором оказалось чересчур много крема, а Каменаши что-то писал в своем телефоне. Наконец он захлопнул крышку, и Джин поднял голову.

\- Извини, - сказал Каменаши вежливо. - Работа.

\- У вас сейчас новый сезон? - спросил Джин, пытаясь не казаться таким незаинтересованным, каким он чувствовал себя на самом деле. Каменаши бросил на него быстрый взгляд, потом пожал плечами.

\- Ты один? - переменил он тему. Джин кивнул.

\- Один. Сегодня выходной… я на неделе совсем заработался. Решил пройтись. В кино заглянуть.

\- У нас сегодня отменили тренировки, - судя по нахмуренным бровям, Каменаши это не слишком нравилось. - Тренер хотел посмотреть каких-то новичков, - он поморщился. - Остальные решили, что тогда можно взять выходной. Как будто в городе один стадион.

\- Много работать вредно, - сказал Джин. В ответ он получил резкий взгляд.

\- Не думаю, - ответил Каменаши, сжав и без того узкие губы. Еще какое-то время после этого никто ничего не говорил, и Джин уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы оставить недоеденный кусок торта на тарелке и пойти пройтись по улице - или домой, главное, не сидеть в напряженной тишине - и Каменаши вздохнул.

\- Ты пьешь отвар? - спросил он. Джин удивленно воззрился на него, потом - вспомнил, и покачал головой. Каменаши снова нахмурился.

Каменаши, как заметил Джин, чересчур много хмурился.

\- Лучше начни, если не хочешь повторения. Это всего лишь успокаивает, никаких побочных эффектов, если ты их опасаешься.

\- Да нет, - Джин пожал плечами. - Просто это долго. Лень.

\- Лень сгубила кошку, - сказал Каменаши наставительно. Джин моргнул.

\- Вообще-то, - осторожно начал он, - это было любопытство.

\- Мм?

\- Любопытство. Оно сгубило кошку.

Каменаши недоуменно уставился на него, потом - понял, и чуть покраснел, криво улыбнувшись.

\- Ну хорошо, признаюсь, я никогда не запоминаю эти поговорки, - сказал он, глядя на Джина. Тот широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Ага, - ответил он. - А я иногда чтения кандзи путаю.

Тишина, в которой они провели следующие минут пятнадцать, пока Джин не ушел, больше не была такой напряженной.

***

На следующие два дня Каменаши снова вылетел у Джина из головы, равно, впрочем, как и все остальное, кроме работы. Трудоголиком он никогда не был, скорее наоборот, предпочитал выходные - но в среду менеджер официально объявил им, что дебют состоится через полгода (да, он добавил "если все будет нормально". Представить себе, что могло бы пойти не так, Джин особенно не мог, поэтому пропустил это замечание мимо ушей), и работы снова прибавилось.

Тогда, во вторник, вернувшись домой, он все-таки достал засунутую подальше в ящик стола травяную гадость, которую советовал Каменаши, и заваривал ее по утрам - на два раза в день его не хватило, но Джин полагал, что и одного вполне достаточно.

Он поморщился, вспомнив вкус отвара, и почувствовал тычок в спину.

\- Ты меня слушаешь? - недовольно спросил Коки.

\- Неа, - сказал Джин, ухмыльнувшись, и открыл дверь. После прохладного кондиционированного офиса на улице было еще жарче. - Не хочу я в твой клуб, - сказал он, продолжая прерванный разговор.

\- Ну как хочешь, - Коки пожал плечами. Они дошли до перекрестка и остановились - ехать им было в разные стороны. - Слушай, Аканиши, - сказал вдруг он, замявшись. Облокотился на какой-то столб, взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы. - Вроде все точно… но если и в этот раз дебют задержат, я пас.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле пас, - ответил Коки. - Пойду доучусь в колледже, или еще что… У меня ощущение, что нас специально выпускать не хотят, сколько лет уже ждем… Вон Тегоши, года не пробыл в Конторе, а его уже дебютировали.

\- Коки, - сказал Джин. - Ты же знаешь, что там своя история была.

Коки опять пожал плечами и встал прямо.

\- Ну, знаю, - согласился он. - Все равно, мне уже двадцать, родители наседают, хотят, чтобы я образование получил.

\- В колледж пойди, - Джин посмотрел на часы. Уже половина четвертого? - Как Ямапи.

\- Посмотрим, - Коки наконец развернулся, высматривая вдалеке свою автобусную остановку. - Ну и еще ничего не известно… только ты, главное, ничего не выкинь, а. Я пошел.

\- Пока, - Джин тоже развернулся, раздумывая, куда бы податься. Он терпеть не мог шляться один по городу, но сегодня все были заняты, никого и не позвать… Мимолетно он пожалел, что отношения с группой так сильно изменились по сравнению с позапрошлым годом. Кажется, с тем же Коки он никуда не ходил уже с полгода точно…

Его взгляд уперся в тот же торговый центр, в котором пару дней назад он встретил Каменаши; Джин решил, что времяпрепровождение выйдет не хуже других, и зашел. Теперь, наоборот, стало прохладно, он поежился, огляделся. За его спиной с предупреждающим звяканьем открылись двери лифта.

\- Ты живешь здесь, что ли?

Джин резко развернулся.

\- То же самое могу спросить у тебя, - он кивнул на три (на этот раз) пакета, которые Каменаши держал в руках и ухмыльнулся. - Опять скажешь, что не для подружки?

\- Для нее, - ответил Каменаши, улыбнувшись краем губ. - Ей как раз понадобились тренировочные штаны и парочка мужских джемперов.

Джин рассмеялся, откинув голову. Ладно, Каменаши был странный, но у него хотя бы было чувство юмора. Видимо, оно появлялось на выходных. Он припомнил, почему невзлюбил Каменаши при первой встрече, но…сейчас они вполне нормально общались.

Кстати насчет общения.

\- Слушай, - сказал Джин. Посетители магазина начали окружать их, готовясь сесть в лифт, и Джин, ухватив Каменаши за рукав рубашки, потянул его вправо, - иди-ка сюда. Так слушай, пошли в бар?

\- М? - Каменаши нахмурился, от кривой улыбки не осталось и следа. - Бар?

\- Ну да. Я тебе все еще должен за тот отвар, и да, - сказал Джин, предвидя вопрос, - я его пью. Хотя на вкус это та еще гадость.

\- Да не должен ты мне ничего, - возразил Каменаши. Об один из его пакетов кто-то споткнулся; он переложил их в другую руку. - Я тогда без приглашения пришел. Да еще и с советами влез.

\- Не, - Джин покачал головой. Идея начала его увлекать. - К тому же, мне не с кем пойти. С кем-то из группы не получится - мы разбредемся по разным углам минут через десять.

Каменаши долго смотрел на него, и Джин уже хотел все замять, когда Каменаши пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Только куда мы это денем? - он потряс пакетами.

\- С ними пойдем, - решил Джин. - А как ты к караоке относишься? Может, сначала туда заглянем?

\- В старшей школе каждый день туда ходил, - признался Каменаши, направляясь к выходу. Джин пошел за ним, засунув руки в карманы. - Представлял себя крутым рокером.

***

На третьей песне Джин не выдержал.

Он почти сложился пополам от смеха, попытался отобрать у Каменаши микрофон, и был вознагражден недоуменным взглядом.

\- Ну ты… как наши джуниоры, - простонал Джин. Каменаши поднял брови настолько высоко, что на его лбу собрались морщины.

\- Вот как, - сказал он. Джин кивнул, все еще смеясь.

Каменаши вздохнул.

\- Спасибо за комплимент, - сказал он, усмехнувшись. Выпрямился на сиденье. Джин, перестав смеяться, уставился на него.

\- Дай-ка сюда эту штуку, - он протянул руку, помахивая ей в воздухе, и облокотился на низкий стол, смотря на Каменаши снизу вверх из-под длинной челки. - Это был не комплимент, - добавил он. - Сейчас я тебе покажу, как надо петь.

\- Неплохо, - заметил Каменаши через полчаса. Он уже забрался на длинный угловой диванчик с ногами и теперь валялся на нем, подложив локоть под голову и наблюдая за Джином. Джин помахал ему микрофоном и замер перед экраном, раздумывая, что бы выбрать.

\- Любишь петь?

\- Угу, - ответил Джин, не поворачиваясь. - Иначе я бы и в профессию не пошел бы. Я без музыки не умею. Что-то мне больше тут ничего не нравится, - он повернулся, вертя микрофон в руках. - Так, - внезапно решил Джин. - Я знаю, что нам надо сделать. Мы идем пить!

\- Еще только полдень, - заметил Каменаши, не меняя позы. - Я думал, бар был запланирован на вечер?

\- Вечер… вечером еще что-нибудь придумаем, - Джин положил микрофон на место и посмотрел на часы. - У нас еще двадцать минут… Мы, конечно, и тут можем начать…

\- Ну конечно. Нас обязательно кто-нибудь да увидит. Тебе нужен скандал?

Джин пожал плечами.

\- Джонни-сан все равно замнет, - сказал он, и, другим тоном, - тебе нужно расслабиться, вот что тебе нужно. А то у тебя как палка в заднице всегда.

\- Спасибо, - Каменаши хмыкнул. - Из тебя просто-таки льются комплименты.

Джин уставился на него.

\- Это был не комплимент, - ответил он. - Когда ты последний раз был в клубе?

Каменаши сел, наконец, на диване ровнее, запрокинул голову, смотря на потолок.

\- Не помню, - наконец, сознался он. - Я много работаю. Некогда по клубам шастать.

\- Шастают по подворотням. А клуб - это жизненная необходимость. Особенно когда на работе все достало, - Джин плюхнулся на диван рядом с Каменаши и закинул ноги на столик, кроссовкой отодвинув список песен подальше вправо. - Кстати, а ты чего не на своих тренировках?

\- Аканиши-кун, - Каменаши в упор посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. Джин ответил прямым взглядом, и через несколько секунд Каменаши покачал головой, улыбнувшись. - Ты правда про бейсбол ничего не знаешь?

Джин развел руками.

\- Женский пляжный волейбол? Вот это - спорт, как говорит один мой друг, - на недоуменно поднятые брови Каменаши он рассмеялся. - Нет. Я люблю футбол. Да и то - самому играть. Смотреть спорт по телевизору скучно.

\- У нас сезон только закончился, - проинформировал его Каменаши. - До апреля мы более-менее свободны с играми, только тренировки остались, но это всего лишь три дня в неделю. Я хожу на стадион рядом с домом дополнительно к ним, но особой пользы это не приносит, - Каменаши махнул рукой. - Я пытался уговорить тренера увеличить командные тренировки до пяти раз, но…

\- Я смотрю, ты любишь свою работу, - заметил Джин осторожно. Каменаши развернулся к нему всем корпусом, серьезно ответив:

\- Люблю. Я пытался заняться… чем-то другим, но. Бейсбол. Меня даже назвали в честь бейсболиста. Мангу "Touch" читал?

Джин присвистнул.

\- А меня родители хотели назвать Хитоши. Кажется, бабуля настояла, чтобы кандзи читалось как "Джин".

\- Аканиши Хитоши?

\- Маловато фантазии, да? - телефон на стене зазвонил, и Джин, встав, снял трубку. - Да?... мы будем продлять? - тихо спросил он, обернувшись к Каменаши. Тот покачал головой. - Нет, не будем, - сказал Джин в трубку. - Да, спасибо.

\- Все, время, - он подошел к двери. - Ну что, клуб?

\- Клуб.

Клуб находился в Роппонги, в той его части, куда туристы забредают не так часто, и где почти нет негров. Вход и яркую вывеску Джин видел всего раза два.

Возле черного хода стоял, куря, европейского вида мужчина, аккуратно стряхивая пепел в мусорную корзину.

\- Привет, Джин, - сказал он. Джин кивнул.

\- Это Казуя. Он со мной, - мужчина кивнул, отходя от двери. - Извини, - сказал Джин, когда они входили. Даже здесь, в подвальном этаже, можно было слышать музыку. - Охрана тут предпочитает звать всех по именам.

\- Все так… - Каменаши поколебался.

\- По-киношному? - подсказал Джин. Получив в ответ кивок, он коротко и быстро улыбнулся. - Это только снаружи. Сюда много кто заходит, а скандалы никому не нужны. Вот и приходится проходить через черный ход. Нам наверх.

Они поднялись на два этажа, и Джин махнул рукой куда-то в темный угол.

\- Нам туда, - он потянул Каменаши за собой, маневрируя между столиками. - Тут что-то типа бара, - объяснил Джин. - Остальное внизу, танцовщицы, там, танцпол… О! Нишикидо! А ты что тут делаешь?

\- Пью, - ответил Нишикидо, ухмыляясь. - Ньюс, Канджани, а денег на приличный ресторан все равно не хватает. Думаю, может, к вам в КАТ-ТУН еще податься?

\- Шуточки твои, - ухмыльнулся Джин в ответ. - А, Каменаши-кун, это Рё-тян.

Каменаши растерянно кивнул. Нишикидо оскалился на Джина в очень широкой и очень фальшивой усмешке. Потом перевел взгляд на Каменаши и улыбнулся уже нормально.

\- Нишикидо Рё. Ладно, - он поднялся из-за стола. - Вы тут сидите, а я пошел.

Когда Нишикидо ушел, Джин подмигнул Каменаши.

\- Занятный парень, да? Это мой друг, тоже из Конторы.

\- Он из группы Ямапи, так? - Каменаши нахмурился. - Кажется, Пи что-то говорил про него… который всегда опаздывает?

\- Рё в двух группах, - объяснил Джин. - Не забивай себе голову. Ты что будешь? Стоп, стоп, я знаю. Тебе нужен коктейль, - решил он. Каменаши поморщился.

\- Давай лучше нормальное сакэ. Или пиво.

\- Дома будешь пить сакэ, - отмахнулся от него Джин. - Какой смысл приходить в клуб и пить то, что и так можно всегда достать? Сиди здесь, - сказал он, направляясь к барной стойке.

Обратно он вернулся уже с двумя стаканами и бутылкой виски.

\- Эта дрянь крепкая, - предупреждающе сказал Джин. - Я пойду возьму еды.

***

Мобильник пиликнул один раз, потом другой; и задребезжал противной мелодией, от которой Джин всегда просыпался.

Он подскочил на кровати, выматерился; открыл и закрыл крышку телефона, чтобы заткнуть его, и посмотрел на время - половина десятого. Какого ему понадобилось вставать в половине десятого в пятницу?

\- Черт, - пятница, точно; у них с Уэдой была назначена встреча в студии. - Черт, - повторил Джин, поднимаясь.

В ванной, набрав в ладони холодной воды и ополоснув лицо, он неохотно глянул на себя в зеркало.

Синяки под глазами - есть.

Нездорового цвета кожа - есть.

Общий вид человека, который вчера долго и целенаправленно напивался - есть.

Ну почему всего несколько стаканов отражались на нем таким образом?

Джин вздохнул, запуская руку в волосы. Хорошо еще никакой работы на телевидении не было… и вообще никакой работы не было, если не считать студии. Минуту Джин развлекался с идеей послать все подальше на сегодня и просто не явиться, но - Уэда. Менеджер его не волновал, зато Уэда вполне мог устроить скандал, или - еще хуже - начать дуться. А дулся Уэда долго и продуктивно, от его пафосного молчания Джин чуть не лез на стенку, и плюс, Уэда перекладывал свою часть фансервисных действий на Тагучи, что было уж совсем невыносимо, потому что Тагучи раздражал Джина до зубовного скрежета.

Джин еще раз взъерошил волосы ладонью вместо расчески, и натянул старые джинсы, которые Ямашита подарил ему два года назад на день рождения. Правда, тогда они сползали совсем низко на бедра, теперь держались на талии, где и положено.

Он смутно помнил, как прошел вчерашний вечер - днем они с Каменаши были в караоке, потом в том баре, который нашел Нишикидо с полгода назад, потом… потом, кажется, они пошли на бейсбольную площадку? И опять в караоке…

Надев тонкую темную футболку, Джин усмехнулся, вспоминая вечерний сеанс пения; определенно, стоило заработать головную боль на сегодня, если он смог увидеть, как Каменаши хохочет над его, Джина, пародией на Morning Musume.

Мобильник тренькнул; сообщение оказалось от Каменаши. Они вчера успели обменяться номерами? Джин покачал головой и открыл сообщение - "у меня болит голова и виноват в этом ты. Сегодня днем?"

Джин пару секунд смотрел на лишенное всяких смайликов смс, потом хмыкнул и набрал ответ.

***

\- Привет, - Джин сел на стул напротив Каменаши; тот вздрогнул и недовольно покосился на него. - Кто-то умер?

\- У меня болит голова, - угрюмо заметил Каменаши. Джин рассмеялся, подзывая официантку, которая, должно быть, уже знала их в лицо - они снова сидели в кафе на верхнем этаже супермаркета. Заказав что-то желеобразное на вид из меню, Джин повернулся к Каменаши.

\- Вполне ожидаемо, после вчерашнего-то, - он поднял брови. - Да, ты прав - выглядишь не очень.

\- На себя посмотри, - буркнул Каменаши, упираясь лбом в ладони. - Если мой тренер узнает…

\- Я ему не скажу, Рё ему не скажет, стафф в том баре ему не скажет… откуда он узнает? - Джин пожал плечами. - Тебе надо было расслабиться. К тому же мы хорошо провели время!

Каменаши криво усмехнулся.

\- Да уж. Особенно когда ты решил, что стриптиз - единственный способ заставить приемщицу продлить нам время в караоке.

Джин застонал, уронив голову на руки. Каменаши, улыбаясь уже нормально, продолжил.  
\- Или когда ты начал кому-то названивать и вопить им, что вас дебютируют весной…

\- Прекрати, - слабо ответил Джин, не поднимая головы.

\- …в половине второго ночи…

Джин снова застонал.

\- …три раза подряд! - бодро закончил Каменаши. Джин поднял на него укоризненный взгляд.

\- Спасибо, я прекрасно жил, не помня этого, пока ты мне не рассказал, - ответил он. Каменаши, похоже, едва сдерживал смех. - Я рад, что тебе весело, - кисло добавил Джин. Каменаши развел руками.

Джин с минуту смотрел на него - потом вздохнул, садясь прямо.

\- Я создал чудовище, - сказал он. Каменаши посмотрел на него, недоуменно нахмурившись. - Ты не смеялся надо мной, пока та палка в заднице была с тобой.

\- О… - Каменаши резко посерьезнел. - Извини, Аканиши-кун.

Джин тяжело вздохнул, дотянулся через стол и легонько хлопнул Каменаши по голове.

\- Я шутил, - он покачал головой. - И к тому же, ошибся - палка все там же. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что человеку, с которым вы пародировали Morning Musume, можно не говорить "-кун"?

Каменаши взглянул на него исподлобья, все еще серьезный. Наклонил голову.

\- Аканиши, - сказал он на пробу. Джин кивнул.

\- И кстати, - спросил он с любопытством. - Ты не помнишь, та приемщица продлила нам время?

***

\- Класс, - сказал Джин тремя неделями позже, останавливаясь и оглядываясь. Каменаши легонько толкнул его в спину.

\- Давай-давай, проходи, Аканиши, - пробурчал он. Джин обернулся к нему, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь снять кроссовку, одновременно разговаривая.

\- Слушай, но правда ведь классно!

\- Нормальная квартира, - пожал плечами Каменаши. - Я в ней уже два года живу.

\- Главное, что один, - возразил Джин. Кроссовки он аккуратно поставил у стены, рядом с остальной обувью. - Это, как бы, прибавляет ей классности очков на двести. По стобалльной шкале.

\- А, ты же все еще с родителями, - кивнул Каменаши, снимая куртку и забирая у Джина его, повесил их во встроенный в стену шкаф в коридоре. В последнее время похолодало, и Джин без конца жаловался, что замерзает, когда они с Каменаши собираются прошвырнуться. В торговом центре появляться стало неудобно - фанатки (сначала Джина, потом и Каменаши) каким-то образом узнали, что они часто встречаются и обедают в том кафе на верхнем этаже. Наверняка та официантка, которая постоянно их обслуживала, рассказала кому-то из своих подружек. У девушек всегда была толпа подружек.

Чего нельзя было сказать о Джине. В последнее время даже Ямашита жаловался, что его невозможно позвать к себе или созвониться - если он был не с Каменаши, то как раз собирался с ним встретиться, или болтал с ним по телефону, или собирался ему позвонить. И именно из-за похолодания и невозможности поесть в любимом месте Джин и оказался приглашен к Каменаши - пару дней назад тот предложил в следующий раз пойти к нему ("все теплее. И уж чай я смогу приготовить"), и Джин, понятное дело, ответил "окей" почти немедленно.

\- Ты еще тут? - Каменаши легонько толкнул Джина в плечо. Тот вздрогнул; кивнул.

\- Да, - ответил, - да. Задумался.

Он огляделся еще раз. Квартира была, и правда, небольшая, центральная комната с маленькой кухонькой и спальня, но она была - классной. И убранной, в отличие от собственной комнаты Джина. На одной из совершенно белых стен висела темно-серая полка, на которой стояли награды, маленькие кубки, грамоты, медали -

\- Это все твое? - спросил Джин, подходя ближе и с любопытством разглядывая надписи на грамотах. Каменаши промычал что-то отдаленно-утвердительное. - Серьезно?

\- С младшей школы по старшую, да, - Каменаши подошел к нему, пожимая плечами. - Профессиональные награды в кабинете тренера. А эти, ну, - он еще раз пожал плечами и криво усмехнулся, - просто потому, что я неисправимый сентименталист.

\- И знаешь много умных слов, - с ухмылкой отозвался Джин, взъерошив его волосы и заработав за это шлепок по руке.

Он редко когда шел на физический контакт, и, в принципе, был не тактильным человеком, но с Каменаши было легко общаться и, как оказалось, Джин не особенно замечал, если он как-то проникал в его личное пространство. Он плюхнулся на мягкий диван и удовлетворенно вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

\- Черт! - и тут же их открыл. Каменаши стоял с мобильником в руке. - У меня пропущенных звонков штук пятнадцать. Я, наверное, не услышал, когда мы ехали… Не возражаешь? - он помахал мобильником. Джин покачал головой, запоздало вспоминая про свой собственный телефон, открыл крышку.

\- Але? - сказал Каменаши встревоженно; на том конце трубку сняли почти немедленно. Джин слышал тихий неровный гул, потом Каменаши пошел в спальню, и его стало почти не слышно. - Что-то случилось?

На экране джиновского телефона загорелся значок неоткрытого сообщения. Оно было от Накамару.

\- "Завтра работа, ТВ, к половине одиннадцатого и не пей сегодня", - прочитал Джин вслух. - Какая еще работа? - Он нажал "перезвонить", недоуменно нахмурившись. Вроде еще вчера вся неделя была свободна... А, черт, автоответчик.

\- Извини, - вздыхая, сказал Каменаши, выходя и садясь рядом с Джином. - Тренер сказал, завтра работа какая-то. Вроде реклама… ну, хоть платят неплохо.

\- Что, и у тебя? Мне только что прислали сообщение. Завтра опять в безбожную рань вставать…

Каменаши вдруг улыбнулся.

\- Дай угадаю - тебе сказали не праздновать слишком бурно?

Джин фыркнул, указывая пальцем на Каменаши.

\- Молчать, Каме.

\- Еще одно "Каме" из этого угла, и я буду вынужден начать драку, - усмехнулся Каменаши, отводя руку Джина в сторону. Тот поднял брови на секунду - прикусил кончик языка, ухмыляясь в ответ -

\- Каме. Каа…ой!

Каменаши стукнул его одной из диванных подушек, попав Джину по плечу и шее. Нащупав за спиной такую же, Джин с победным "ха!" обрушил ее на голову самого Каменаши.

\- Мы с Ямапи раньше часто такие битвы устраивали, - задумчиво и пытаясь восстановить дыхание, сообщил он минут через пятнадцать, когда его победа была ясна, подушки разбросаны по комнате, а Каменаши - лежал под ним, упираясь затылком в одну из диванных ручек и выглядел очень забавно с волосами, торчащими во все стороны. Джин подозрительно осмотрел его. - Когда нам было лет по тринадцать. Победа?

\- Твоя, - пробурчал Каменаши, толкая его в грудь. - Слезай.

Джин сполз с него, по-турецки садясь на полу. На диване Каменаши закрыл глаза ладонью.  
\- Я деградировал. Кажется, мне снова пять.

\- Но ты все еще знаешь много умных слов, - успокаивающе сказал Джин, похлопав Каменаши по плечу. Тот рассмеялся, убирая ладонь с лица и, повернув голову, посмотрел Джину в глаза.

\- Что? - недоуменно спросил тот через минуту.

\- Ничего, - Каменаши покачал головой и сел. - Оох, моя спина.

\- Пятилетний? - Джин хмыкнул и покачал головой, вставая с пола и направляюсь в сторону кухни; за всеми этими детскими развлечениями он почти забыл про настоящую цель своего визита. - Парень, да тебе восемьдесят. Ну что, - он достал сакэ и фрукты из рюкзака, с которым пришел, - готов отпраздновать мой первый визит, Каме?

\- Аканиши, - предупреждающе произнес Каменаши за спиной Джина. Тот открыл еще один шкафчик, не найдя стаканов в предыдущем, и бодро ответил, - что? Это хорошее прозвище. Очень тебе подходит. И кстати, тебе не говорили, что человека, с которым вы только что дрались подушками...

\- Не напоминай, - Каменаши вскинул руки в защитном жесте; Джин обернулся, ставя стаканы рядом с раковиной.

\- ...неприлично называть по фамилии?

***

\- Что у нас сегодня? - спросил Джин, торопливо переодеваясь в одежду, которую стилист буквально сунула ему в руки. Уэда отвлекся от своего журнала, одного из тех, что стафф оставлял повсюду для гостей передачи.

\- Какая-то очередная игра.

\- Говорят, у них освободилось место, вот нас и запихнули, - встрял Тагучи, не поднимая головы от очередной игры.

\- Нам же лучше, - заметил Коки. - Пора, - он кивнул на женщину, стоящую в дверях. Она вежливо указала им, в какой студии идет запись, и проводила почти до самых дверей.

Джин теребил завязки на вороте своей рубашки, нервничая. Больше всего он не любил такие вот "игры" - обычно ведущие, дл вящего развлечения зрителей, придумывали по-настоящему странные - или тяжелые - конкурсы, и способы наказания за проигрыш тоже часто оказывались откровенно садистскими.

\- ...Джин?

Он вскинул голову - обернулся -

\- Каме?

Каменаши был одет в бело-синюю форму своей команды, с собранными в хвостик на затылке волосами и напряженным взглядом. За ним, поодаль, стояли еще человек пять бейсболистов.

\- Твоя команда? - Джин мотнул головой в ту сторону. Дождавшись кивка, спросил, - а что ты вообще тут делает?

\- Работа, я же тебе вчера сказал, - тихо ответил Каменаши. - Я так полагаю, с вами?

\- Пять минут до начала записи, - к ним подошел кто-то из стаффа, сверяясь со своим расписанием. - Все здесь?

\- Все, - ответил Джин в сторону и снова понизил голос, обращаясь к Каменаши, - мы будем играть в бейсбол?

Каменаши пожал плечами.

\- Понятия не имею, - сказал он. - Ладно, я пойду.

\- Эй, - Джин перехватил его за локоть. Каменаши повернулся к нему. - Я перехвачу тебя после записи. Не уходи, окей?

Каменаши кивнул.

Игра была действительно ужасающей - Джину пару раз досталось током в качестве наказания за проигрыш, у него болела спина, задница, ноги, и, черт, все остальное тоже болело.

\- Больше никогда, - простонал Тагучи, тяжело приземляясь на стул в студии. Стафф вокруг уже начинал менять декорации, готовясь к записи следующей передачи - или что там записывали после них - но КАТ-ТУН разрешили задержаться ненадолго, передохнуть.   
Каменаши зашел в студию, уже в нормальной одежде, и неуверенно замаячил у порога. Джин помахал ему со своего стула.

\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил Каменаши, подойдя. Джин поднял брови и посмотрел на него. - Понял, - Каменаши рассмеялся. - Я тоже устал, это тебя утешит?

\- Я требую, чтобы всем было так же плохо, как мне, да, - ответил Джин.

\- Нам хуже, - отозвался Коки. - Вы знакомы?

\- Ага, - Джин махнул рукой в сторону Коки. - Каме, это Коки, Коки, это Каме.

\- Каменаши Казуя, - Каменаши слегка поклонился. Коки кивнул, не вставая.

\- Я сейчас умру, - к ним подошел Накамару, потирая нижнюю часть спины, - Коки, не хочешь в Сибую заглянуть по пути? Я нашел там одно новое местечко... А.

\- Это Каменаши Казуя, новый друг Аканиши, - сказал Коки. - Конечно. Но только если вместе со стулом. Без стула? Я и трех метров не пройду.

\- Накамару вместе с Коки - комби, - объяснил Джин Каменаши. Как всегда, в окружении малознакомых людей тот выглядел настороженным и напряженным. - Главное, не стать объектом их шуток, - он лениво потянулся, и услышал, как хрустнул позвоночник.

Каменаши еще раз кивнул всем, и тихо сказал Джину, легонько дернув его за болтающиеся вокруг шеи завязки рубашки, - я пойду. Тренер хочет еще заехать потренироваться, раз уж мы все собрались. Слишком редкое явление, чтобы пропускать, - поджав губы, заметил он.

Когда Каменаши ушел, Джин неохотно встал - и заметил, что Накамару пристально смотрит вслед его новому другу.

\- Он мне тоже сначала не понравился, - Джин подобрал лежащий рядом со столом рюкзак и выпрямился. В позвоночнике снова что-то щелкнуло. - Черт, мне нужен массаж.

\- А? - Накамару перевел рассеянный взгляд на него; потом покачал головой. - Да нет, нормальный парень, просто...

\- М?

\- Ничего, - Накамару обернулся, крикнув, - Коки! Ты там переоделся?

Джин пожал плечами. Накамару всегда был странным. Вся его группа была странной. И ему правда был нужен массаж.

***

Список неотвеченных звонков впечатлял. Пару раз звонил брат, Джин перезванивать не стал - решил, поговорит дома; еще были звонки от менеджера, но обозначенные уже вчерашним днем… звонил Ямашита.

Джин нахмурился и набрал номер.

\- Але?

\- Ты мне звонил? - спросил Джин.

\- А… да. Хотел сказать, что, - Ямашита зевнул. - Слушай, заезжай ко мне? Поговорим хоть. Тебя в последнее время не докричишься.

Джин кивнул и захлопнул крышку мобильника. Некоторое время выбирал, на чем поехать, и остановился на метро. Скоро в метро будет не заглянуть, даже в скрывающей пол-лица шапке и темных очках, поэтому он собирался наслаждаться свободой, пока она есть. В списке плюсов дебюта - популярность, внимание, деньги, наконец, возможность петь - свободы как-то не значилось.

Ехать до Ямашиты было не так долго, минут тридцать, а Джин не возражал бы даже против часа - он любил ездить, сидеть в машине, или автобусе, или даже вагоне метро, и ни о чем не думать. Он выудил из кармана наушники от плейера и включил музыку погромче; в уши заорало что-то американское, и Джин прислонился спиной к окну, прикрыв глаза и изредка беззвучно выговаривая отдельные слова.

Остановку он каким-то чудом все-таки не пропустил, хотя музыка и мерное покачивание успокоили его почти до сонного состояния. Он встряхнулся, выходя на улицу, и направился к Ямашите.

Дверь открыла его мама, Джин вежливо поздоровался, поговорил с ней несколько минут - он любил шутить, что приходит в гости исключительно к маме Ямашиты, а сам Ямашита прилагается в качестве необязательного бонуса - и поднялся наверх.

\- Эй, - Ямашита махнул рукой в качестве приветствия, но из-за стола не поднялся, только развернулся на стуле лицом к Джину и махнул ему какими-то листами.

\- Я согласился на дораму.

\- Поздравляю, - ответил Джин, усаживаясь в кресло и поджимая под себя ноги.

\- Я играю одного парня - Сюдзи - он такой странный чувак, - Ямашита махнул листами еще раз и один все же вылетел; Джин нагнулся и поднял его. Очевидно, сценарий этой дорамы. - Притворяется свойским парнем, но на самом деле ему никто не нравится, даже его собственная девушка.

\- Ага, - прокомментировал Джин без интереса.

\- И больше всех не нравится Акира, другой странный чувак, он все время пытается подружиться, пристает... - Ямашита замолчал, явно ожидая от Джина какой-то реакции. Тот промычал что-то неопределенное. - ...и тут в школе появляется новенькая, Нобута.

\- Действительно, лабуда, - сказал Джин, поднимаясь с кресла и роясь на полках Ямашиты в поисках чего-нибудь пожевать. А. Чипсы. - На тебя всегда можно положиться, Пи, - он потряс оранжевой упаковкой.

\- Не ешь мои чипсы, - рассеянно пробормотал Ямашита и вернулся к предыдущей теме. - Да нет, это не любовный треугольник. Сюдзи - я - и Акира пытаются сделать из этой Нобуты популярную девушку... и все такое.

\- Угу, - все так же незаинтересованно ответил Джин. - Молодец. Надо же где-то сниматься?

\- Слушай, возьми роль Акиры? - внезапно сказал Ямашита. Джин поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Чего?

\- Роль. Тебе дадут ее, если попросишь, а режиссер еще в поиске.

\- Ну нет, - Джин покачал головой. - Меня тогда распнут. Парни и так на меня косятся, не хочу масла в огонь подливать. Плюс, игра... все-таки не мое. Актер у нас ты.

\- Черт, - Ямашита нахмурился, прикусив нижнюю губу. Джин протянул ему лист сценария. - Точно нет?

\- Точно.

Ямашита аккуратно положил сценарий на стол и со вздохом бухнулся на кресло, потеснив Джина.

\- Не хочу я эту роль, - угрюмо сказал он, потянувшись за чипсами. Джин убрал их подальше на свою сторону кресла, за что получил шлепок по руке.

\- Возьми другую, - предложил Джин. - Сколько времени?

\- Семь, - ответил Ямашита, бросив взгляд на часы. - И еще одно.

\- М?

\- Ты в последнее время часто зависаешь с Каме, - сказал Ямашита. Джин кивнул, ожидая продолжения. Что, опять "уделяй внимание и другим друзьям"? - Ты бы поосторожней.

Джин непонимающе взглянул на друга.

\- Каме, он…у него никогда не было девушки.

\- Я знаю, - Джин пожал плечами. Ямашита выглядел слегка удивленным. Джин шутливо толкнул его локтем в бок, - не бойся, я не разобью ему сердце. Найдем ему кого-нибудь. В крайнем случае, пусть Нишикидо отдаст кого-нибудь из своих.

Он рассмеялся; Ямашита смотрел на него немного встревоженно.

\- Джин. Он…

Телефон Джина забренчал у него в кармане, и Ямашита замолчал. Джин не обратил внимания, отвечая на звонок.

\- Привет! Нет, я у Ямапи… он получил роль… а, да. Ну да. Нет, сейчас тоже могу… Правда? Я тогда заеду… ага. Пока, - он хмыкнул и повесил трубку; Ямашита смотрел на него, терпеливо ожидая, пока он закончит. - Каме звонил, - объяснил Джин. - Я пошел.

\- Уже?

\- Почти восемь, - Джин кивнул на большие белые часы, висящие над дверью. - Знаешь, возьми ее сам. Эту вторую роль, как там…

\- Акиры, - машинально ответил Ямашита.

\- Ага. До свидания, - сказал Джин маме Ямапи, вышедшей проводить его. - Второй парень вроде как ужасно скучный. У тебя не выйдет, - он пожал плечами и вышел, натягивая шапку поглубже на лоб, а очки - повыше на нос.

\- Слушай, про Каме, - начал Ямашита снова. Джин наконец включил плейер и показал на свои уши.

\- Я тебя не слышу, - громче, чем нужно, сказал он; он и себя самого-то не слышал. - Пока!

Каменаши приглашал его заехать чаще, чем раньше - они становились все лучшими друзьями со временем. Джин никак не мог выбрать время и пригласить Каменаши к себе, дома всегда кто-то был, да и в маленькой квартирке Каме им было гораздо удобнее и веселее - Джин все еще с ухмылкой вспоминал их битву подушками, попытку приготовить что-то вменяемое двумя неделями позже - как оказалось, выжимать сок из фруктов вручную было занятием довольно веселым, правда, из него получалось маловато сока, зато много липкого и смеющегося Каменаши, и вообще, Каменаши в последнее время много смеялся.

Ему это шло.

Джин нажал на кнопку звонка, сунув в дверь пиццу, как только та открылась.

\- Держи, - сказал он, входя. Каменаши взял пиццу и поставил коробки на пол, подождав, пока Джин не стянет кроссовки. Потом сгрузил пиццу ему.

\- Не складируй мне еду, - сказал Каменаши, уходя в комнату.

\- Я же гость! - возмутился Джин не слишком всерьез, поставив две коробки на стол и открывая третью. - Хочешь?

Каменаши взял кусок, пробуя; тонкая линия сыра осталась на его подбородке и уголке губ. Джин стер ее пальцем, ухмыляясь.

\- Свинтус, - удовлетворенно сказал он с набитым ртом, прожевал и облизнулся. - Надо было сфотать. Представь, сколько бы я денег заработал? Фото Каменаши Казуи в домашней обстановке!

Каменаши улыбнулся и положил недоеденный кусок пиццы обратно в открытую коробку.   
А потом наклонился к Джину и поцеловал его.

Джин на пару секунд остолбенел - дернулся назад, почти упав.

\- Ты чего? - глупо спросил он, краснея. Каменаши пожал плечами, и Джин отполз еще немного.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал Каменаши, не глядя на него, и аккуратно прикрыл крышку на коробке с пиццей.

\- Ага, - ответил Джин. В голове было пусто. - Ты гей?

Каменаши поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Я думал, Ямапи тебе рассказал?

Джин покачал головой. Каменаши еще раз почти растерянно пожал плечами, и попытался усмехнуться. Джин опасливо смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, сейчас искривленных в насквозь фальшивой улыбке.

\- Извини, - Каменаши собрал со стола пиццу и встал, кладя коробки в холодильник. Джин изучал его спину какое-то время, потом быстро проговорил, - я, пожалуй, пойду, - выскочил в коридор, всунув ноги в кроссовки. На улице он остановился, прислонившись к стене.

\- Черт, а, - зло пробормотал он, доставая мобильник и набирая номер. На первом же гудке он повесил трубку, вдруг представив, что может сказать - "меня только что поцеловал мой друг"? Мило. Джин хмыкнул, постепенно успокаиваясь. Ладно, сказал он себе, нечего психовать. Ничего такого.

Джин вздрогнул, когда зазвонил телефон, который он все еще сжимал в руке.

\- Звонил? - спросил Ямашита.

\- А, - Джин растерялся, потом покачал головой - сообразил, что Ямашите этого не видно. - Нет, все нормально. Хотел кое-что спросить.

\- Что?

\- Ты знал, что Каме - гей?

Ямашита вздохнул. Джин принял это за положительный ответ.

\- Я пытался тебе сказать, - оправдывающимся тоном ответил Ямашита. - Так что не стремись обрадовать его подружкой, ладно, Джин? А что, - в голосе Ямашиты появилось любопытство, - он тебе сам рассказал?

Джин отрывисто рассмеялся в трубку.

\- Ну, типа, - Ямашита на том конце протянул маловразумительное "мммм". - Мне пора, Пи. Давай.

Он захлопнул крышку и посмотрел на мобильник почти обвиняюще. Потом опустился на корточки и шумно выдохнул.

У него было два варианта - никогда больше не встречаться с Каменаши или притвориться, что ничего не произошло.

Ничего и не произошло, решил Джин. Он работал в шоу-бизнесе - черт, он работал на Джонни.

Он поднялся.

Дверь открылась почти сразу, он даже не успел отнять руку от кнопки звонка.

Каменаши стоял перед ним, взлохмаченный и неуверенный, и Джин вдохнул поглубже.

\- Ты мой друг, - сказал он.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - обезоруживающе честно ответил Каменаши.

\- Ты мой друг, - повторил Джин, глядя себе под ноги. - Меня твоя ориентация не волнует. Честно.

\- Спасибо, - в голосе Каменаши появилась тень юмора.

\- Так что... вот, - неуклюже закончил Джин. - Ничего не было, окей?

Он поднял взгляд. Каменаши изучал его с минуту, нахмурившись, потом криво улыбнулся.

\- У меня еще осталась пицца, - сказал он, кивнув в сторону кухни. - Зайдешь?

Джин, поколебавшись, шагнул вперед.

***

\- Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя все достали.

\- Да? - Джин остановил запись. Каменаши легонько постучал ногтем по правому краю экрана. - Точно, - Джин хмыкнул. - Наверное, мне было скучно?

\- Ты не помнишь?

\- А ты все свои матчи помнишь? ...Нет, конечно. Но мне всегда скучно, когда начинают показывать кого-то другого, - Джин пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку кресла, украдкой посматривая на Каменаши. Тот включил запись, и пересел поближе к телевизору, на пол, спиной к Джину.

Джин громко выдохнул, закрывая глаза. В комнате был слышен только шум телевизора (они смотрели какую-то давнюю передачу, в которой гостями были КАТ-ТУН) и стук ударов воды, капающей из крана, о раковину.

За полтора месяца, прошедших с признания Каменаши, ничего, как ни странно, не изменилось. Каменаши совершенно никак не проявлял свою влюбленность - если она еще была - и спокойно продолжал общаться с Джином. Иногда Джину казалось, что вся эта чушь с "ты мне нравишься" ему приснилась - ну, правда, он был реалистом, поэтому такие счастливые моменты продолжались недолго.

Ему было... за отсутствием лучшего слова - неудобно. В присутствии Каменаши его мысли неизменно крутились вокруг поцелуя и признания и того, что о господи, мой друг - гей!

\- Как я понимаю Ямапи, - пробормотал Джин.

\- А? - обернулся Каменаши, подняв брови и глядя снизу вверх. Джин только покачал головой.

\- Уже середина декабря, - вдруг сказал он.

\- Мм?

\- Рождество?

\- Точно. Надо купить подарки, - согласился Каменаши задумчиво. - Когда хочешь прошвырнуться?

Джин пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, - облизнул нижнюю губу, раздумывая. - Тебе много? Мне еще Юу на день рождения что-нибудь надо...

\- Команде... братьям... маме, - Каменаши лег на пол, подняв руку и загибая пальцы.

Джин наблюдал за ним, пока он считал, называя имена парней из своей команды, родственников и приятелей, которым нужно было отправить хотя бы традиционные открытки.  
Джин - считал, что самым легким выходом было бы вообще не встречаться. Первые несколько дней он не мог прийти в себя и почти рефлекторно отскакивал назад каждый раз, когда аккуратист Каменаши пытался поправить у него выбившуюся прядь волос, стряхнуть пылинку с пальто. Уйти было бы проще и - Джин знал - они не были друзьями в полном смысле этого слова, в том смысле, какой он придавал своей дружбе с Юу, с Ямашитой, даже с Нишикидо.

Уйти мешал Каменаши. Самым простым способом - он напоминал о себе - звонил, приглашал пройтись, и Джин автоматически соглашался, совершенно забывая, почему не должен был. С Каменаши, пусть Джин и был всегда слегка настороже, он все равно умудрялся расслабиться и повеселиться лучше, чем за целый день отдыха дома после тяжелой работы.

\- Он звонит чаще, - сказал Джин задумчиво, размешивая сахар в давно остывшем чае. Он сидел у Ямашиты на кухне, сегодня был выходной, и завтра тоже вроде бы был, потому что Джин оставил телефон дома и собирался игнорировать смс-ки и звонки весь завтрашний день.

\- Правильно, - согласился Ямашита и назидательно добавил, - он же боится, что ты теперь станешь его избегать.

\- С чего бы вдруг? - фыркнул Джин, пряча глаза - слишком уж близко слова Ямашиты были к правде. Кстати, о правде, он так и не собрался рассказать другу, что Каменаши не только рассказал ему о своей ориентации, но еще и признался, что Джин ему нравится... сначала никак не мог отойти от шока, а потом вроде как и подходящего момента не наступало - пока, шесть недель спустя, это уже перестало казаться такой уж важной подробностью.

\- Чего ты вообще так психанул? - эхом его мыслей отозвался Ямашита. - Подумаешь, Каме гей.

\- Ну да, ты у нас привычный, - съязвил Джин в ответ. Ямашита поджал губы и поднял брови.

\- Еще комментарии будут? - спросил он; вздохнул. - Слушай, не все так страшно. Не в тебя же он влюбился? Просто, не знаю - попроси его не распространяться о личной жизни... если он гей, это еще не значит, что ему обязательно нравятся все мужчины в радиусе пяти километров, - он хмыкнул. - Тем более, бросаться на тебя, малолетнего алкоголика - глупое занятие.

\- Эй! Это чай! - возмутился Джин, в доказательство своих слов потрясая стаканом.

\- Ага, - сказал, улыбнувшись, Ямашита, - ты, значит, не будешь? - он достал из холодильника виски. Джин присвистнул. - Мне позавчера подарили. В честь начала съемок.

\- Они же вроде давно начались? - рассеянно спросил Джин, вертя в руках дорогую бутылку. - Эта та, про школу?

\- Ну да. Ты спросил у Джуна, что Юу хочет?

\- Лео предложил гитару, - Джин отставил бутылку, поднимая взгляд. - Как тебе идея?

***

В метро Джин не поехал, решив прокатиться на автобусе, чтобы получилось подольше - у него опять было настроение покататься, ни о чем не думая. Он протиснулся в конец салона и сел, поворачивая голову к окну и включая плейер.

Выйдя, он поколебался немного, нахмурившись - подчинился импульсу и повернул налево от остановки, в прокат двд. Присмотрев себе парочку старых фильмов, он уже собрался было уходить, когда его взгляд остановился на одном из стеллажей со спортивными записями.  
Он замер перед ним, раздумывая, по привычке прикусив нижнюю губу. Протянул руку - и опустил. И дернулся от удивления, почти подскочив, когда позади раздался голос.

\- Долго выбираете? - Джин обернулся, постаравшись придать лицу выражение незаинтересованности.

\- Да нет, - ответил он, - так смотрел.

Это оказался невысокий мужчина средних лет, дружелюбно смотрящий на него.

\- Возьмите вот эту, - посоветовал он, легонько ткнув пальцев в одни из дисков. - Они тут очень хорошо играли. Выиграли тогда впервые за два года.

\- Пожалуй, мне хватит и, - Джин поднял повыше фильмы, - этого, но спа...

\- ...взяли новенького в том году, - продолжил мужчина. Джин, уже сделавший несколько шагов к кассе, остановился, повернувшись.

\- Да? - переспросил он. Мужчина кивнул.

\- А я, пожалуй, возьму эту. Любите бейсбол?

\- Немного смотрю, - сказал Джин, задумчиво разглядывая диск. Потом, вдруг рассердившись на себя за нерешительность, почти выхватил двд с полки и направился к кассе.

Дома, разувшись и поднявшись наверх, в свою комнату, он включил двд-проигрыватель, вложил диск и начал расстегивать рубашку, одним глазом косясь на экран.

Стадион показывали сверху - он чуть прищурился - стянул рубашку через голову, замучавшись разбираться с пуговицами, и пригладил волосы ладонью. Каменаши он узнал сразу - тот был легко заметен даже сверху, в белой кепке, с занесенной для броска ладонью. Джин наклонился повесить рубашку на стул, и зрители взревели. Он обернулся, цокнув языком.

\- Черт, - пробормотал.

Перематывать он уже не стал, лег на кровать, уставившись на экран и наблюдая за Каменаши. Тот казался совсем тонким в светлой с синим форме и длинными волосами, стянутыми в хвостик на затылке. Эту прическу Джин видел один раз - когда они с Ямашитой пришли к Каменаши на игру... Когда же это было? Месяца четыре назад? А уже декабрь...

Кстати, с подарком на Рождество он так и не определился. Джин нахмурился. Он понятия не имел, что могло бы понравиться Каменаши. Что-нибудь, связанное с бейсболом? И где это, спрашивается, доставать?

Он вздохнул. Хотелось сделать Каменаши сюрприз, причем такой, чтобы тому обязательно пришлось по вкусу. Джину нравилось, когда обычно серьезный до невозможности Каменаши улыбался, ему самому сразу хотелось улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Какая банальщина, - пробормотал Джин, выключая диск и откидываясь на подушки.  
Так что же все-таки?... Черт.

В голову ничего не приходило. Он взлохматил пятерней волосы, поднимаясь с кровати, и, выхватив из шкафа какой-то джемпер, спустился вниз, натягивая его по пути.

В дверь Ямашиты он постучал минут через десять - дошел пешком. Дверь открыл сам Ямашита, и Джин, приготовившийся здороваться с его матерью, автоматически пробормотал чересчур вежливое приветствие.

\- И тебе здрасьте, - ответил Ямашита.

\- Ты не занят? - поинтересовался Джин, вглядываясь в коридор. - Мне бы с тобой поговорить.

\- Да нет, - Ямашита посторонился, и Джин прошел, но разуваться не стал - прислонился к двери и запустил руку в волосы, приводя их в окончательный беспорядок.

\- Слушай, - он замялся. - Что мне Каме купить?

\- А?

\- Ну, на Рождество, - пояснил Джин. Ямашита приподнял брови.

\- Открытку подари, - посоветовал он. - Или фруктов купи, всегда хороший подарок.

Джин покачал головой.

\- Не пойдет, я хочу что-нибудь - лично для него. Ну, ты понял.

\- Нет, - Ямашита поднял брови еще выше и покачал головой. - Не очень. Зачем тебе вообще дарить ему что-то на Рождество? Ты же не его парень. И - кстати, да, Джин, он может что-нибудь подумать... согласись, для тебя это необычно, так сразу привязываться к кому-то, даже подарки...

Джин прекратил его слушать где-то на второй фразе; побледнев, он нащупал позади себя ручку двери и дернул, одновременно почти вываливаясь с крыльца. Ямашита недоуменно замолк.

\- Эй, Джин... - начал он. - Ты что...

\- Я, - Джин запнулся. Покачал головой, попытавшись улыбнуться, - кое-что вспомнил.

Ямашита остался стоять на пороге, нахмурившись Джину вслед.

Джин остановился только через несколько минут; упер ладони в колени, наклонившись и тяжело дыша, зажмурившись почти до боли. Он втянул сквозь зубы холодный режущий горло зимний воздух и как обжегся; его пробила запоздалая дрожь. Он рассмеялся, негромко и невесело, и тут же оборвал смех.

\- Вот черт, - Джин выпрямился, засовывая руки в карманы куртки. - Вот же...

Он огляделся - добежал он до соседнего со своим домом квартала. Справа находился небольшой книжный магазин, и, помедлив, Джин направился туда.

Газеты и детективы он прошел, не глядя - тяжелые истории сейчас его не прельщали. Сзади, на стендах, до которых редко кто доходил, обычно располагались самые интересные книги.

В этот раз его встретили разноцветные рисованные обложки манги. Какое-то время Джин сверлил взглядом одну из них, пока не понял, наконец, почему нарисованное кажется таким знакомым.

На обложке был нарисован – он. Еще короткие темные волосы, с какими он ходил несколько месяцев назад, кепка, надвинутая на глаза, его обычная свободная поза, руки, засунутые в задние карманы джинсов, и даже лицо было нарисовано более-менее похоже, если знать, с чем сравнивать. Из любопытства Джин взял тонкую книжку, больше похожую на тетрадь, в руки, раскрыв на середине.

Черно-белый он - судя по иероглифам в соседнем облачке, это был он - целовал какого-то светловолосого парня, обняв за шею. Джин пролистал книжку до конца - и скривился. "Аканиши Джин/Ямашита Томохиса", было написано внизу неровным мелким почерком.

Из магазина Джин вылетел, чувствуя себя преотвратно - частично из-за мысли, что кому-то они с Ямапи видятся так, а частично - из-за мысли, что лучше бы светловолосым парнем оказался Каменаши.

Он - думал, что, может быть, ошибся - неправильно себя понял, неправильно услышал Ямапи, и черт, он порол чушь, как можно подумать что-то и понять это неправильно?

Тогда, около получаса назад - сначала было раздражение; длилось оно секунды три, а потом Джин оцепенел, запаниковал, и вылетел из дома Ямашиты. Все правильно, так?

Он глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь; незачем накручивать самого себя еще больше.

Отлично.

Ему нравился Каменаши.

Ему не нравилось, что он - не парень Каменаши.

С этим, решил Джин, всего лишь ничего не нужно было делать. Оно пройдет само по себе. Такое уже бывало - когда он обнаруживал внезапно, что ему нравился какой-то парень, он напивался, все следующее утро ходил с ужасающей головной болью, пуховой фабрикой во рту и крепко запоминал, что такие увлечения обычно кончаются одним - вот как раз подобной головной болью и невозможностью петь. Если не буквально, то метафорически - Контора не любила скандалов. Гомосексуальные отношения? Практически книжное определение скандала.

Так что, главным было спокойствие. Никаких внезапных решений. Никогда не встречаться с Каменаши? Эту возможность Джин уже обдумывал, и сейчас она ему нравилась не больше, чем тогда.

Он спустился в метро, включая музыку погромче и стараясь избавиться от настойчиво лезущих в голову мыслей. Переждать, пока его неожиданное увлечение не пройдет само собой, вот и все, он порешил на этом и не собирался больше ничего предпринимать. И нужно будет найти себе какую-нибудь девчонку на ночь. на ближайшую неделю.

Когда очередная песня внезапно прервалась на середине, Джин вздрогнул и проснулся. Бросил взгляд на плейер - тот сам собой вырубился. Джин нахмурился, прищелкнув языков.

\- От холода, что ли? - пробормотал он, зажав тонкую пластину айпода между ладонями. Плейер обратно к жизни возвращаться не желал, и Джин решил выйти и поехать уже, наконец, домой.

Поднявшись на поверхность, он едва не рассмеялся - оказалось, он доехал как раз до дома Каменаши.

\- Вот и не верь после такого в подсознание, - Джин хмыкнул и, минуту подумав, на чистом импульсе направился к Каменаши. Какого черта он должен избегать своего друга? Он взрослый человек и вполне может сдерживать свои гормоны какое-то время. Тем более, это скоро пройдет. Ничем не подпитываемые увлечения долго не длятся.

Ему как-то не пришло в голову, что Каменаши может не оказаться дома, но - так и было. Джин потоптался возле двери; уходить не хотелось. Он достал сигареты и зажигалку из кармана, затянулся и выдохнул, рукой отгоняя дым подальше от себя. Привычка была плохая, плюс нужно было следить, чтобы папарацци его не поймали - курение Конторой тоже не одобрялось - но бросить Джин никак не мог. Не то, чтобы он пытался.

Он присел возле квартиры Каменаши, прислонившись спиной к стене и пытаясь придать облачку дыма очертания поинтереснее, - например, колечек. Выходило не очень, но и тренироваться он начал всего-то с пару недель назад.

Каменаши застал его врасплох - Джин проглотил дым и закашлялся, почувствовав неожиданно прикосновение к плечу.

\- Ты что, - все еще кашляя, прохрипел он, - в могилу меня загнать хочешь?

Каменаши усмехнулся.

\- Не хочу, - сказал он. - Бледность тебе не идет. Зайдешь?

\- Конечно, я в гости и пришел, - ответил Джин, проходя и снимая куртку. У него замерзли руки; он потер друг о друга ладони, потом прошел в ванную, включая горячую воду и подставляя под струю холодные пальцы. - Каме! - крикнул он. Ответом ему стало вопросительное мычание. - Ты что хочешь на Рождество?

\- Ничего, - сказал Каменаши, когда Джин зашел в комнату. Он возился рядом с микроволновкой, вытащив тарелки и в данный момент задумчиво рассматривал содержимое холодильника.

\- Что-то же ты должен хотеть? - не согласился Джин, заглядывая Каменаши через плечо - и тут же резко отодвигаясь, потому что слишком близко было не лучшим решением... проблемы. Тот, ничего не заметив, закрыл наконец холодильник, вытащив из него кастрюлю.

\- Паста, - Каменаши поставил кастрюлю на стол. - Будешь?

\- Буду, - послушно сказал Джин.

\- Серьезно, ничего не нужно, - продолжая тему, ответил Каменаши. - Я вообще не то, чтобы сильно люблю Рождество.

Джин пару раз кивнул.

\- Понял, - сказал он, сдаваясь. - Придумаю что-нибудь сам. - Он опустился на диван, позволяя Каменаши расставить тарелки с пастой и задумчиво рассматривая его спину. Поняв, что делает, резко помотал головой.

\- Охх...

\- М?

\- Голова... закружилась, - медленно произнес Джин, моргая и пытаясь привести мир к прежней твердости. Мир подозрительно качался. Каменаши наклонился к нему, пару секунд постоял так, потом присел рядом. Джин широко раскрыл глаза, крепко зажмурился и, когда открыл глаза, все вроде опять было в норме. Каменаши вздохнул, наклоняясь ближе.

\- Ты сколько сигарет выкурил? - спросил он, улыбаясь. - Всю пачку?

\- Что я, идиот? - возмутился Джин и тут же вздохнул. - Штук шесть.

\- За раз? - Каменаши хмыкнул. - Балбес ты, Аканиши.

Джин - не успел подумать. Останавливать себя тоже надо уметь, а он никогда не мог сделать это вовремя, плюс решительность была его отличительной чертой, что обычно было хорошо, но не сейчас, потому что -

...сейчас он целовал Каме.

Тот не отвечал на поцелуй несколько секунд, потом его губы шевельнулись и приоткрылись, впуская язык Джина внутрь, и Джин закрыл, наконец, глаза. И отстранился.

Щеки Каменаши порозовели, и он выглядел почему-то смущенно-взлохмаченно, хотя они и не поцеловались толком.

\- Это был мой подарок на Рождество? - спросил он тихо. - Не надо было.

\- Нет, - сказал Джин; у него не вышло. Он кашлянул и попробовал еще раз. - Нет. Ты мне нравишься.

Каменаши опустил взгляд, пристально рассматривая ковер. Джин облизнул губы.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - повторил он.

\- Я думал, ты не гей, - заметил Каменаши, все еще не смотря на него. Джин пожал плечами.

\- Я... думаю над этим, - неуклюже сказал он. Каменаши кивнул. Потом еще раз. Нахмурился и потер переносицу.

\- И? - после долгого молчания спросил он. Джин растерянно взглянул на него. - Я тебе нравлюсь. И? Ты... знаешь, где работаешь, - закончил Каменаши. Похоже, он тоже знал определение скандала.

\- Если мы ничего никому не скажем, никто не узнает, - это было легко.

\- И надолго это? - Каменаши наконец взглянул на него, сощурившись. Глаза у него были совершенно больные, как будто Джин не поцеловал его, а ударил. Вполне вероятно, для него это так и было. - Надолго... я?

Это - было не так легко. Джин набрал побольше воздуха, приготовившись сказать что-нибудь убедительное. К чертям с Конторой. Раз в жизни можно сделать то, что хочется. Сейчас ему хотелось Каменаши.

\- Не знаю, - услышал он свой голос. Каменаши закрыл глаза, и Джин поморщился. - Каме...

\- Хорошо, - перебил его Каменаши. Джин удивленно уставился на него; тот ответил прямым взглядом. - Хорошо.

\- Хорошо, - повторил Джин, как попугайчик. И в первый раз за вечер широко улыбнулся, наклоняясь ближе к Каменаши.

Телефон зазвонил так неожиданно и по-комичному не вовремя, что Джин сначала даже не сообразил, что это за звук.

\- Вот... черт! - он рассмеялся. - Как в американских фильмах, - пожаловался он Каменаши. - Сейчас, сейчас... Да?

\- Я тебя не разбудил? - поинтересовался менеджер. Джин устало вздохнул, бросив взгляд на часы.

\- Семь вечера, - сказал он. - Кто ложится спать в такое время?

\- Иногда ты встаешь в семь вечера, - сухо ответил менеджер. И тут же перешел на деловой тон. - Аканиши, завтра как штык на работе. У вас репетиция мюзикла.

\- Репетиция мюзи... чего?

\- Мюзикла. "Dream Boys 2006". Начинается 3 января. Твоя первая репетиция - завтра. И если бы ты не избегал своего телефона всю неделю, то узнал бы об этом раньше.

\- Весело, - пробормотал Джин, глядя на трубку. Номером три на быстром вызове у него был Уэда. - Я думал, это мюзикл Такки? - выпалил он, как только Уэда взял трубку.

\- Был Такки, - лениво ответил тот. - Теперь наш. Поздравляю, у тебя главная роль.

\- Спасибо. И как бы мне получить сценарий? - поинтересовался Джин. Уэда помолчал.

\- Можешь заехать ко мне, - предложил он наконец.

\- Еще бы я знал, где ты живешь, - парировал Джин, оглядываясь на Каменаши - тот уже встал, и убирал теперь со стола.

\- Встретимся тогда возле Хачико? - хмыкнул недовольно Уэда. - Ты знаешь, где я живу.

\- Туда ехать два часа, - Джин подошел к окну, рассматривая автомобильную стоянку внизу. - Я сейчас не дома.

Даже от молчания Уэды веяло недовольством. Кажется, он готов был начинать дуться.

\- Ладно, я приеду, - поспешно сказал Джин. Фансервис с Тагучи сейчас совсем не входил в его планы, нервы и так были ни к черту. Уэда повесил трубку; кажется, недовольства в его молчании поубавилось.

\- Каме, мне пора, - Джин подошел ближе к Каменаши, останавливаясь совсем близко. - Работа, - он неуверенно пожал плечами.

\- Я слышал. Мюзикл? - Каменаши, казалось, уже успокоился; по крайней мере, не нервничал так явно. Джин кивнул.

\- У меня главная роль, - он ухмыльнулся. - Я крут!

\- Крут, - согласился Каменаши, улыбаясь уголком рта. - Иди давай, а то опоздаешь.

Джин наклонился к нему, пробормотав "чуть-чуть можно и опоздать".

Во время второго поцелуя - настоящего поцелуя - он не закрывал глаз.

***

Когда Джин проснулся, уже зажглась вечерняя неоновая реклама, и свет от лампы, которую включил Каменаши, неприятно бил в глаза. Он повернул голову – Каменаши сидел в кресле, поджав под себя ноги и читая какую-то толстенную книжку.

\- Эй, - позвал Джин, решив не вставать. Он вытянул руку в направлении кресла, пошевелил пальцами. – Сколько времени?

Каменаши оторвался от книжки, бросив взгляд на часы, висящие на стене за диваном, на котором спал Джин.

\- Половина десятого, - книжка, захлопнутая и аккуратно заложенная закладкой, отправилась на стол. Каменаши встал, подходя к дивану, и присел рядом, включая телевизор, опираясь на спинку дивана. Джин легонько дернул его за отросшие волосы, доставшие до плеч.

\- С новым годом, - лениво сказал он. Каменаши кивнул.

\- И тебя. Хотя вообще-то уже второе. Я записал твой концерт.

Джин поморщился.

\- Каунтдаун? Черт.

Каменаши рассмеялся.

\- У вас охрененные костюмы, - сказал он серьезным тоном. Джин поклясться мог, что он издевается. Он толкнул Каменаши в плечо.

\- Там мертвые белки нашиты, я тебе клянусь, - пожаловался он. – И цвета… меня костюмы сэмпаев чуть не ослепили.

\- Спроси меня, не жалею ли я, что стал бейсболистом, - хмыкнул Каменаши.

Джин еще раз вздохнул.

\- Я сегодня никакой, - сказал он. Он пришел к Каменаши после генерального прогона мюзикла, первое представление начиналось завтра в десять утра, а ему все еще казалось, что он не готов. Он знал, что это пройдет – обычный мандраж перед выступлением.

вот только...

Только. Его – уже двухнедельные – отношения с Каменаши - из-за них общение с друзьями превратилось в подобие акробатических этюдов.

В ответ на его мысли услужливо зазвонил мобильник. Джин автоматически дернулся за ним, почти свалившись с дивана, стащил со стола за брелок и почти случайно глянул на определитель номера перед тем, как взять трубку - тут же передумал и просто выключил звук, осторожно не скидывая звонок.

Каменаши наблюдал за этим, подняв брови, потом взял вибрирующий до сих пор телефон.

\- Избегаем? - он помахал телефоном в воздухе. На дисплее светилось имя Ямашиты.

Джин сел на диване и пожал плечами.

\- Ясно, - сухо сказал Каменаши. - Ты не собираешься ему рассказывать? Я не требую, - добавил он через минуту джиновского молчания, - я спрашиваю.

Джин пожал плечами еще раз.

\- Надо, - согласился он. - Ямапи мой друг, он никому не скажет.

\- И?..

\- Я не знаю, - Джин вздохнул и снова лег. - Хочу в отпуск, - сказал он потолку. - Может, после мюзикла дадут недельку. Хочешь на Гавайи?

\- Хочу, - ответил Каменаши, тоже забираясь на диван и ложась рядом с Джином. -

Двигайся, - он легко толкнул Джина к спинке, устраиваясь поудобнее и нашаривая на полу пульт.

***

Впечатлений у него не было совсем - первый день, толком к сцене они еще не приноровились, пару раз Джин, к своему стыду, забывал слова песен, и все время думал, не сравнивают ли зрительницы этот мюзикл с мюзиклом Такки. Сравнивали, наверное; он встряхнулся, смывая шампунь с мокрых волос - оставалось вымыться и можно было идти домой. По крайней мере до завтра он был свободен.

То есть - еще девять часов. Черт. Когда наступило десять вечера?

Джин выключил воду, вытерся, оделся и вышел, вытирая влажные волосы небольшим полотенцем.

Каменаши был прав - стоило поговорить с Ямашитой. Логически говоря, стоило - на самом деле Джину совершенно не хотелось. Разговоры с друзьями - об отношениях - фактически, означали, что у него есть эти самые отношения, а Джин все еще пытался себе в этом не признаваться.

Он надеялся, это скоро пройдет, это увлечение Каменаши, появившееся непонятно откуда.

Он сел на скамейку, тяжело вздохнул.

Жизнь была охренеть непростой.

Из здания театра он вышел уже ближе к одиннадцати, и, помедлив, завернул к метро.

***

Дверь открыл Ямашита.

\- Привет, - неловко сказал Джин.

\- Привет, - вернул Ямашита, отходя в сторону. - Я думал, ты умер.

\- Что-то вроде, - кивнул Джин, разуваясь. - "Dream Boys".

Ямашита понимающе промычал что-то не слишком членораздельное.

\- А где твоя мама? - осторожно спросил Джин. Ямашита пожал плечами.

\- У родственников.

\- Я поговорить хотел, - сказал Джин, глубоко вдохнув. - У тебя пожрать есть? Я даже не завтракал сегодня.

\- Как прошло? - Ямашита повел его на кухню, кинув вопрос через плечо. Джин недовольно фыркнул.

\- Могло быть и лучше. Коки слажал. Я забыл слова песни. Мелкие забыли, в каком месте танцевать. Черт, - он дернул шеей; тянуло еле уловимой болью во впадине плеча. - Массажиста мне...

\- И? О чем ты хотел поговорить? - спросил Ямашита, наливая Джину черный чай и поворачиваясь. Джин отвел взгляд.

Пожал плечами.

\- Дай догадаюсь, - Ямашита улыбнулся. - На кого-то запал?

Джин бы удивился, если бы у него оставались на это силы - а так он едва кивнул. Почему-то предлагать Каменаши - встречаться - было гораздо легче, чем рассказывать об этом лучшему другу. Который еще и непонятно как об этом знал.

Ямашита кивнул.

\- Я так и подумал. Небось у девчонки своей оставался, - Джин едва заметно поморщился, - когда я звонил? Мюзикл, ха!

Джин снова кивнул.

\- Это Каме, - сказал он извиняющимся тоном.

\- Что Каме?

\- Каме. Я... - Джин поднял взгляд. Ямашита медленно бледнел, и Джин упрямо вздернул подбородок. - С Каме, - закончил он.

Он - видел, как у Ямашиты побелели костяшки пальцев, так сильно тот сжал край кухонной мойки.

\- Джин, - сказал Ямашита растерянно, голосом, совсем не вяжущимся с его позой.

\- Он мне нравится, - Джин попытался оправдаться, глядя из-под челки, слишком отросшей за последние месяцы. - Честно, я... это ненадолго?

Он совсем не хотел, чтобы последняя фраза прозвучала вопросом.

\- Ненадолго, - ответил Ямашита все так же растерянно. Вдохнул и, задержав дыхание на пару секунд, выдохнул. - Джонни узнает, Джин.

\- Необязательно, - упрямо возразил тот.

\- Он узнает, - Ямашита наконец отпустил мойку, сжимая и разжимая кулаки - Джин надеялся, что разминая затекшие пальцы, а не с желанием его ударить. - Ты себе карьеру испортишь. В лучшем случае. Он... тебя же выгонят просто, - он сел, глядя на Джина в упор.

Вот.

Поэтому он и не хотел об этом говорить.

\- Такки же не выгнали, - пробурчал Джин.

На это Ямашита отреагировал неожиданно - вскочил, ударив ладонями по столу.

\- Ты, твою мать, не Такки!

Джин уставился на него.

\- Ты переживаешь больше, чем я, - сказал он. – Это… не серьезно. Я же сказал. Не надолго.

\- И даже если бы, - продолжил Ямашита, наклонившись ближе к Джину. - Менеджмент спускает их промоушн на тормозах, их карьера в долбанной полной заднице! Хочешь себе такую же?

\- Нормальная у них карьера, - Джин начал раздражаться. - И какого хера мы вообще о Такки говорим?

\- Аканиши, подумай хоть о Каме, - невыразительно сказал Ямашита и снова сел. - Слушай. Я твой друг. Я и его друг тоже. Ты не гей. Ему будет хуже, чем тебе.

Джин опустил взгляд на кружку с остывшим чаем; хлебнул.

Чай горчил.

Он почувствовал, как холодная вода прошла по его горлу вниз, почти до самого живота, и вздрогнул.

\- Я знаю, - ответил он устало.

\- Так прекрати это, - сказал Ямашита. - Сколько?..

\- Две недели? Чуть больше, - Джин пожал плечами. - Какая разница. Я пока... я хочу посмотреть, чем это закончится.

\- Ты что, в кино пришел? Что это значило вообще?

\- Не знаю я! - огрызнулся Джин. - Отстань от меня уже. Где вся твоя хренова дружеская поддержка?

\- Тебе пинок под зад нужен, а не поддержка, - Ямашита положил голову на стол, подбородком упершись в ладони.

\- Я ему сказал, - Джин опустил почти пустую теперь кружку на стол, глядя в нее так сосредоточенно, как будто темная жидкость на дне могла сказать ему, что делать. - Ну. Что это ненадолго.

\- Он, что ли, согласился?

\- Ну да, - просто сказал Джин.

\- Черт... - Ямашита закрыл глаза. - Он тоже попал. Никогда больше не поведу тебя на бейсбол.

Джин устало усмехнулся и глянул на часы. В театре надо было быть через шесть часов.

Жизнь была охренеть непростой, и только что стала еще сложнее.

***

Он так и не уснул – полночи они с Ямашитой пили, переругиваясь над бутылкой, а потом Джин пытался прийти в себя. Как всегда, отпечатки выпитого видны были во всей красе, да еще прибавились следы бессонной нервной ночи.

Собирался он почти на автомате, вещи казались слишком тяжелыми, в сон клонило почти невыносимо, и он с ужасом ждал бесконечного дня выступлений. Прямо сейчас он не прочь был бы поменяться ролями с самыми мелкими из джуниоров.

Впрочем, даже они слишком много танцевали.

В театр он приехал в половине восьмого, как всегда, опоздав - вся его группа уже собралась в раздевалке, кроме Уэды, но того раньше половины девятого никто и не ждал. Коки явно недавно курил - запах дыма отчетливо чувствовался в комнате, и Джин поморщился, демонстративно помахав рукой перед лицом.

\- Выглядишь дерьмово, - радостно сообщил ему Накамару. Джин покосился на него, нахмурившись; зевнул.

\- Я всю ночь не спал, - объявил он, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Коки, взгромождая ноги на низкий столик и подбирая с него один из журналов. - Опять "Вог"? Их что, Уэда заказывает?

\- "Плейбой" покупай сам, - сказал Уэда сухо, входя в раздевалку.

\- Ты рано, - прокомментировал Тагучи со своего стула. Уэда кивнул ему и сбросил сумку на стол. - Вы краситься собираетесь? Уже восемь, а нам еще распеваться.

\- Как там звук, кстати? - спросил Джин. - Вчера музыка в наушниках без конца пропадала.

\- Если бы кто-то учил свои слова...

\- При чем тут это? - раздраженно огрызнулся Джин.

\- Вроде со звуком разобрались, - вмешался Накамару. Накамару всегда вмешивался, когда они с Уэдой начинали пикироваться.

Это был своего рода тренировочный поединок, как сказал бы Уэда - в конце концов, из всей группы у Джина были с ним самые неплохие отношения.

\- Ладно, - Джин с неохотой встал, и тут зазвонил мобильник. Он бросил взгляд на определитель, нахмурился. - Сейчас вернусь.

К тому времени, как он дошел до лестницы и поднялся на пару пролетов, телефон звонить перестал; Джин нажал "перезвонить".

\- Привет? - сказал он, когда трубку взяли. Каменаши вздохнул.

\- Я так понимаю, ты говорил с Ямапи?

Джин пожал плечами; вспомнил, что Каменаши этого не увидит, ответил:

\- Говорил. Рассказал ему... - он помахал в воздухе рукой, не найдя слов.

Каменаши, кажется, понял и так.

\- Он мне звонил с утра, - сказал он. - Разбудил и наорал. На тему того, какую я совершаю ошибку.

\- Он мне то же самое сказал, - Джин уселся на подоконник, прислонившись спиной к холодному стеклу окна.

\- Вряд ли, - тон Каменаши был невыносимо сухим; он снова вздохнул. - Я ее совершаю?

\- Что?

\- Ошибку. Как по-твоему?

Джин закатил глаза.

\- Слушай, мы две недели встречаемся, а уже разговоры об отношениях?

\- Я не про это, - угрюмо ответил Каменаши. - Я только узнать хочу...

\- Мм?

Каменаши помолчал.

\- Ничего, - сказал он, наконец. - Не обращай внимания, меня просто Ямапи...

Джин кивнул.

\- Он умеет, - согласился он вслух. - Слушай, уже половина, мне пора. Я к тебе вечером заеду?

\- Заезжай, - легко ответил Каменаши. - Правда, у меня, кроме пиццы, ничего нет...

\- Никакой от тебя пользы, - Джин рассмеялся и повесил трубку.

Когда он вернулся, Уэда глянул на него в зеркало, не поворачиваясь; Джин поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

\- Девушка? - спросил Коки. Он уже собрался переодеваться, и рылся в ворохе костюмов, выискивая свой первый. - Все-таки у тебя жуткие трусы, - сказал он, выныривая из горы блестящей ткани и потрясая черными не менее блестящими боксерскими шортами.

\- Отвали, - Джин отобрал у него одежду, бросив на диван; сел на стул перед зеркалом, нашарив заколку и убирая челку с глаз. - Нормальные шорты.

\- Аканиши, мне надо бы с тобой поговорить, - вдруг позвал его Накамару. Не поворачиваясь, Джин махнул рукой.

\- После мюзикла, окей?

\- Вы готовы? - в раздевалку заглянул кто-то из стаффа; Джин не мог посмотреть, он красил брови, закусив нижнюю губу, осторожно проводя линию карандашом.

Нестройный хор остальных изобразил что-то вроде согласия, и стафф посоветовал им заканчивать к девяти.

***

\- Ты что тут делаешь? - спросил Джин, потянув Каменаши с собой на лестницу.

\- У тебя симпатичные согруппники, - ухмыльнулся Каменаши. - Особенно тот, бритый такой. Сей?

\- Коки, - поправил Джин, садясь на подоконник на первом же пролете. Спину тут же почти приморозило к окну, и он вскочил, ругнувшись. - Что в нем симпатичного-то?

Каменаши пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, - сказал, - мужественность.

\- А я, что ли, не мужественный? - обиженно протянул Джин. Каменаши улыбнулся.

\- Нет, - припечатал он.

Джин несильно ударил его в плечо, на что Каменаши только хмыкнул.

\- Ты на второе представление останешься?

\- Нет, мне на тренировку надо, - покачал головой Каменаши. - У тренера проблемы с женой, - он фыркнул. - И мы проводим на поле больше времени, чем за последние полгода.

\- А. Ну, - Джин улыбнулся, снова садясь, но держась подальше от стекла. - И как тебе я?

Каменаши закусил губу, явно пытаясь не рассмеяться. Джину положительно нравилось, как у него блестели глаза.

\- У тебя офигительные трусы, - и он все-таки рассмеялся.

Джин тоже не удержался - мельком глянув по сторонам, он потянул Каменаши ниже, к себе, и поцеловал.

Долго или быстро, пока это было так хорошо, мнение глупого Ямашиты Джина не интересовало.

***

Он никогда, никогда не мог даже представить, что его группа об этом узнает.

Или что им будет не все равно.

\- Если бы это был не я, - шипел Уэда; Джин зафиксировал взгляд на его сережке в левом ухе, длинной блестящей фигне - Уэда когда-то хвастался, что она была бриллиантовой - и не слишком вслушивался. - Если бы это был менеджер...

\- Но это, блин, был не менеджер, - довольно раздраженно сказал Джин, садясь в кресло и перебрасывая завалявшийся на нем тагучевский геймбой на стол. Тот с недовольным лицом положил его к себе в сумку. - И какого хрена тебе не все равно?

\- Да начхать мне, хоть с козами трахайся! - голос Уэды поднялся выше.

\- Слушай, в чем дело-то? - вмешался Коки. - Что Джин опять наделал?

\- Привел сюда своего любовника, - резко ответил Уэда. Коки замер, как стоял - а Джин почти усмехнулся, выхватив взглядом открывшего от удивления рот Тагучи - но почти тут же пожал плечами.

\- И что? - спросил он. - Да уж, - повернувшись к Джину, Коки усмехнулся. - Не думал, что ты гей.

\- Я не гей, - Джин пожал плечами.

\- Уэда?

\- Они целовались на лестнице, - сказал Уэда. - Наткнулся на них, когда покурить шел.

\- Я как-то наткнулся на стафф, - вставил Тагучи. - Возле туалета. Как это говорится? Туалетные интрижки!

\- Фуу, умеешь ты все испортить, - сморщил нос Накамару. - Молчи уже.

Джин расслабился, все еще недоумевая над такой странной реакцией Уэды, но тут же ему в лицо ткнули пальцем.

\- Он, - сказал Уэда. - Привел сюда. Своего любовника.

\- Ну мы поняли уже, - отмахнулся Коки. - Чего ты завелся-то?

\- Я не завелся, - уже спокойнее ответил Уэда, - мне вообще пофиг, с кем он спит. Но слушай, Аканиши, я вообще-то еще работать хочу.

Джин нахмурился.

\- Если ты, идиот, продолжишь обжиматься со своим этим... бейсболистом, - Коки присвистнул, а Накамару бросил на Джина быстрый взгляд, который тот поймал и недоуменно приподнял брови. Накамару помедлил, потом покачал головой. Уэда продолжил, не обращая внимания, - на людях, то рано или поздно - и скорее всего, рано - вас обнаружу не я, а папарацци.

\- Джонни... - начал Джин.

\- ...не приглядывает за желтыми газетенками, - задумчиво протянул Накамару, кивая. - Он прав, Аканиши, если о твоих похождениях что-то напечатают...

\- Тебя нахрен выгонят, - закончил Коки. - Ага, теперь понял.

Уэда сел на диван, отпивая остывший кофе из тагучевской кружки. Тот, заметил Джин, все еще молчал, впрочем, как раз от него Джин бы никакой долбанной критики своих отношений не потерпел.

\- Еще один, - фыркнул он. - Разговаривал с Пи?

\- Ямапи знает? - резко переспросил Коки.

\- Тоже про мою карьеру вопил, - Джин скривил губы в усмешке. - Можно подумать, тебе не все равно.

\- Все равно, - сказал Коки, с вызовом глянув на Джина. - Может, так и лучше будет.

\- Не глупи, Коки, - Накамару хлопнулся на диван рядом с Уэдой, откидываясь на спинку. - Аканиши - наш солист. Выгонят его - распустят группу, и мы станем еще одними 4-tops. Шансов на дебют у нас останется ровно ноль.

\- Короче, завязывай, - добавил Уэда. - Ты же не влюблен по уши?

Джин не выдержал на этом; хлопнул по ручкам кресла так, что заболели ладони.

\- Занимайтесь своими делами, да? - зло ответил он, вставая.

Он даже не стал кидать вещи в сумку, все равно завтра приходить опять - схватив ее, он почти вылетел за дверь, и, захлопнув ее, остановился, слушая.

Из-за двери раздавалось тихое бормотание.

Джин подавил желание хлопнуть дверью еще раз и пошел к лестнице, поднимаясь наверх.

***

Секс - медленный, потому что Джин - не учится, но вспоминает. Он провел руками по груди Каменаши, задевая соски, прикусил ключицу - Каменаши отреагировал, резко, прерывисто втянув воздух - и тихо рассмеялся.

Джин потянул за пояс тренировочных штанов, которые Каменаши носил дома, пытаясь одной рукой стянуть их.

Каменаши внезапно просунул пальцы за пояс его собственных джинсов, резко потянув вниз так, что бедра Джина почти впечатались в его, и Джин выдохнул, почти застонав.

\- Нравится? - Каменаши толкнулся вверх, прижимаясь еще ближе.

\- Нет, - ответил Джин хрипло, прикусывая сосок Каменаши. - Джинсы?

\- Всегда все сам, - и это были последние слова, которые сказал Каменаши; дальше они только тяжело дышали и изредка стонал Джин - Каменаши, как оказалось, занимался сексом сравнительно тихо.

Раскатав презерватив и одев, Джин осторожно приподнял бедра Каменаши, входя; он опустил голову так низко, что заболела шея, но в данный момент ему было все равно - он - пытался не слишком торопиться. Ему это не слишком удалось - дернулся слишком резко, входя почти до упора, и Каменаши зашипел, стиснув его плечо.

Джин на какое-то время - ему показалось, очень долгое - замер, а потом начал потихоньку двигаться, постепенно ускоряя и ускоряя темп, одной рукой опираясь на кровать, а второй обхватив член Каменаши, проводя вверх-вниз; сверху положил пальцы Каменаши, тяжело дыша.

В конце, когда он уже стонал почти в голос, зажмурившись, Каменаши вдруг резко обхватил его шею второй рукой, пригибая к себе - и кончил, сжимая волосы Джина в кулаке. Тот не продержался многим дольше, и толкнулся в Каменаши в последний раз, замирая - открыв рот, но не в состоянии вдохнуть несколько секунд.

Уже совсем ночью Каменаши сонно поинтересовался, с чего это Джин так резко решил перевести их отношения на новую стадию?

Джин только покачал головой, не ответив.

Еще несколько минут он прокручивал в голове разговор с группой и Ямашитой - и сам не заметил, как уснул.

***

\- Каме! - Джин дернул Каменаши к себе, стоило тому только открыть дверь, и поцеловал.

Через несколько секунд Каменаши уже втягивал его в квартиру, захлопывая дверь и одновременно отталкивая Джина от себя.

\- Ты что? - вопросил он почти возмущенно. - А если бы кто выглянул?

\- Твои соседи меня не знают, - отмахнулся Джин и тут же снова просиял. - Каме!

\- Мм? - тот уже доставал вешалку из шкафа, нетерпеливо ожидая, пока Джин снимет куртку. Джин не торопился.

\- У нас дебют! - сияя улыбкой, сообщил он. Каменаши опустил вешалку.

\- Вот как, - сказал он, глядя в пол.

\- Ага. Сказали вчера, я с Пи полночи трепался! - еще более радостно ответил Джин. - Вы самые первые, кто узнал, я даже предкам еще не говорил!

\- Когда? - Каменаши дернул Джина за рукав куртки, и тот быстро стряхнул ее ему на руки, весь погруженный в мысли о дебюте.

\- В конце февраля.

Каменаши резко вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Джином.

\- Через две недели?

Джин нахмурился.

\- Три... недели. Почти. Это быстро, но мюзикл пошел так хорошо... и они что-то там сложили... - он покачал головой, стягивая ботинки. - В общем, понятия не имею, если честно, - он коротко рассмеялся, - главное, дебют! Наконец-то. Черт, я боялся, менеджер нам зубы заговаривал...

Он дошел до дивана в гостиной и бухнулся на него, садясь по-турецки и хлопая по сиденью рядом. Каменаши покачал головой и опустился в свое кресло.

\- Короче, - продолжил Джин, - мы завтра едем в студию, записывать песни для сингла - я их уже видел, все дрянь, кроме одной, но остальные прицепились вообще к каким-то балладам. Фиг с ними, уговорю. А потом на неделе - клип. Его пустят в ротацию за неделю до дебюта, - он выдохнул и лег на диване, растянувшись и сложив руки под головой. - Черт, я боюсь так...

\- Я так понимаю, никаких Гавайев? - сухо пошутил Каменаши. Джин повернул голову и виновато улыбнулся.

\- Ну ты же понимаешь...

\- Куда денусь, - Каменаши вздохнул. - Хоть выходные у тебя будут? Не хочешь съездить в онсен?

\- На горячие источники? Мысль, - Джин кивнул. - Пара дней у нас точно должна быть - ну, там, пока монтаж делают, все такое... Смыться ненадолго всегда можно.

\- Скажешь, когда будешь точно знать? Я места забронирую. Платишь ты, раз уж острова мне не достались, - Каменаши улыбнулся.

\- Ага. Иди-ка сюда, - вдруг сказал Джин, ухмыляясь. - Ты меня там на пороге прервал...

***

Джин растянулся на футоне, раскинув руки в стороны и, повернув голову, лениво наблюдал за Каменаши, который пытался приготовить традиционный чай.

\- Уэда умеет такой делать, - сказал он. Каменаши поднял голову; длинная челка закрыла его левый глаз.

\- Я в детстве ходил в клуб, - он поднял венчик и недовольно прищурился. - Не выходит. Ну ладно, - он отложил пиалу и венчик в сторону.

\- Странные у них тут развлечения, - прокомментировал Джин. Каменаши сел рядом, хлопнув его по бедру.

\- Нормальные. Пошли в город?

\- Чего? Что там делать? Праздников никаких...

\- Осмотримся, - Каменаши пожал плечами. - Там море рядом? - попробовал он другую наживку.

На это Джин клюнул и все-таки сел.

На море, разумеется, было ужасно холодно, так, что Джин промерз до костей за пару минут, но Каменаши вроде бы холод не беспокоил - он стоял и смотрел на воду, прислонившись спиной к дверце джиновской машины.

\- Слушай, - сказал он вдруг; Джин поднял на него взгляд. - А ты совсем не следишь за бейсболом?

\- Нет, - он пожал плечами, и тут же вздрогнул от порыва ветра. - Но я могу приходить поболеть за твоих, если хочешь.

\- Ну да, и уснуть на скамейке, - фыркнул Каменаши. Джин посмотрел на него внимательнее. Вздохнул - Каменаши опять был усталый и вымотанный на вид, как всю последнюю неделю. Его тренировки отнимали почти столько же времени, и, наверное, сил, как и репетиции-запись-съемки Джина.

\- Хорошая из нас парочка, - сказал он. - Оба с синяками под глазами. Нами только детей пугать.  
Каменаши зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой.

\- Спать хочу, - пожаловался он, и шатнулся-наклонился к Джину; тот обнял его за шею и прижал к себе еще ближе, целуя.

\- Ну спи, - предложил он, отпуская наконец Каменаши. Тот улыбнулся, приподняв бровь.  
\- Прямо здесь?

\- У нас еще час до отеля. В отеле я тебе спать не дам, - самоуверенно заявил Джин, открывая дверцу и садясь. Каменаши рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и хлопнул Джина по затылку ладонью. Совсем легко, но тот схватился за ушибленное место для проформы, возмущенно заводя машину.

\- Спать он мне не даст, - Каменаши покачал головой и зевнул еще раз. - Не угробь нас, пока я сплю, - предупредил он, и через пару минут уже отключился.

Джину надо было вести, и смотреть на Каменаши ему было некогда, но, когда они доехали, он какое-то время не будил его, откинувшись на сиденье рядом, наблюдая, и чувствуя себя полным дураком.

***

\- Аканиши, - Уэда встретил его раздраженным взглядом и кружкой чая, которую сунул Джину в лицо; тот осторожно взял, почти обжегшись, и торопливо поставил ее на стол. - Ты где пропадал два дня? Я дозвониться не мог. Опять телефон отключал?

\- Ездил к предкам, - соврал Джин, пожимая плечами и садясь. В раздевалке были только они двое, и, по его мнению то, что он пришел вовремя (опоздав всего на три минуты) извиняло то, что он не отвечал на звонки на выходных.

Уэда кивнул, подбирая глянцевый журнал со стола.

\- Поесть зайдем? После собрания? - предложил он, перелистывая страницы. Джин, подумав секунду, кивнул.

\- Окей.

\- Аканиши-кун? А, - менеджер заметил его и приобрел еще более сердитый, чем обычно, вид; Джин подумал что, если возможно, надо будет попросить Джонни заменить его после дебюта. Или хотя бы выпросить себе личного, как у Ямашиты или там Такизавы. Менеджер прервал его мысли, кашлянув. - Тебя к президенту. Он сам просил... ты опять что-то натворил?

\- Ничего я не творил, - Джин пожал плечами и обменялся с Уэдой непонимающим взглядом, быстро прокручивая в памяти последние месяцы. Вроде бы они и правда ничего не делали - никаких пьянок, Юу сказал, что его мама больше звонить разбираться с Джонни не будет... Может, по поводу мюзикла? Джин нахмурился. Какой смысл гадать - да и все равно он уже пришел.

Он вежливо постучал и вошел.

Китагава поднял невозможно тяжелый взгляд на Джина, и тот сглотнул. Неприятности он видел за версту, а сейчас неприятности, судя по этому взгляду, были большими.

\- Аканиши-кун, - уронил Китагава, - садись.

Джин подошел и присел в глубокое гостевое кресло, утонув в нем так, что колени едва не задрались выше головы, и сразу почувствовал себя маленьким и неважным. Он ненавидел это ощущение, и кабинет этот тоже ненавидел.

\- Я, кажется, предупреждал тебя, - сказал Китагава, аккуратно перебирая бумажки на столе; Джин следил за его руками, не желая смотреть президенту в лицо. - Предупреждал, что если ты выкинешь хоть еще что-то...

Он замолк. Джин судорожно пытался сообразить, где слажал, но в голову ничего не лезло - там вообще, кажется, образовался вакуум. Он облизнул губы.

\- Джонни-сан? я не очень понимаю... - начал он.

Китагава, вздохнув, перевернул пару бумажек, которые вертел на столе; это оказались фотографии. Он подтолкнул их ближе к Джину.

Ему пришлось встать, чтобы увидеть как следует - и он сжал край стола так сильно, что на секунду вспомнил Ямашиту - его белые костяшки пальцев на краю мойки, когда они говорили про Каменаши - и тут же, резко, его мысли вернулись к Каменаши, потому что на фотографии - были они. Вдвоем.

На позавчерашнем пляже, целующиеся.

Пересохло у него, наверное, даже в глотке; Джин сглотнул несколько раз и закашлялся так, что слезы выступили на глазах. Китагава спокойно переждал это, сложив руки в замок на краю стола.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не вмешиваюсь в личную жизнь своих... подопечных, - подобрал слово Китагава, - пока не всплывает нечто подобное, - он кивнул на фотографии, которые Джин все еще даже не тронул, они так и лежали на столе, две перевернутые, и еще штук семь-восемь - Джин с отвращением подумал, что это, наверное, фотки еще каких-нибудь парней из Конторы - неперевернутых.

\- Кто вам принес? - спросил он. Вышло хрипло; он не обратил внимания. Китагава смерил его спокойным взглядом.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я начну перед тобой отчитываться, Аканиши-кун? Но, если тебе угодно знать, я их купил. Если бы не я, эти фотографии оказались бы на разворотах газет уже завтра, максимум послезавтра, и где бы тогда оказался ты?

Джин плотно сжал губы.

\- Давно ты в отношениях с этим... молодым человеком? - спросил Китагава, ногтем постучав по лицу Каменаши на фотографии. Джин подавил желание ответить "не ваше дело".

\- Месяц. Полтора. Примерно так, - коротко сказал он. Китагава покивал.

\- Вот что, - сказал он через какое-то время. - Я полагаю, ты знаешь, что наказание неизбежно, - Джин слабо кивнул. - Но о дебюте твоей группы уже объявлено, и из-за одного тебя я своих планов менять не стану.

Джина резко затошнило. Он сжал губы еще плотнее, почти до боли, и прикусил щеку изнутри, пытаясь сосредоточиться на боли.

Он подозревал, что, если его здесь стошнит, Китагава не оценит.

\- Поэтому твое наказание будет простым - ты не дебютируешь, - жестко сказал Китагава. - Ты поедешь в Америку на три месяца. Вернешься, поговорим. Потом, возможно, мы вернем тебя в группу - но я бы не стал так на это рассчитывать на твоем месте, - Джин прикусил щеку еще сильнее. - Разумеется, ни о каких дальнейших отношениях с твоим молодым человеком не должно быть и речи.

\- Но, - попытался сказать Джин и поморщился, почувствовав во рту солоноватый металлический вкус.

\- У тебя есть выбор, - Китагава откинулся на спинку стула и переплел пальцы. - Ты можешь просто уйти из Агентства.

\- Уйти, - тупо повторил Джин. Президент кивнул.

\- Выбор довольно прост, Аканиши-кун. В Лос-Анжелесе тебя будут тренировать, ставить голос... возможно, когда ты вернешься, у тебя будет даже большая популярность, чем сейчас. Или ты уходишь из Агентства и продолжаешь встречаться с кем хочешь.

Джин смотрел на Китагаву совершенно круглыми глазами, закусив губу, пытаясь сообразить, что ответить.

\- Ты можешь подумать, - устало предложил Китагава. - У тебя два дня.

Джин кивнул, бросая еще один взгляд на президентский стол.

\- Вы так и не скажете мне, кто?..

Китагава уже, казалось, забыл про него, и только недоуменно глянул в ответ - потом кивнул на дверь.

Джин понял намек и неловко отступил, нащупывая ручку двери за спиной.

Выйдя, он прислонился к двери.

Ему нужно было позвонить Каменаши.

***

Накамару он увидел возле лестницы и резко, внезапно, вспомнил, что Накамару хотел что-то ему сказать уже с месяц.

Джин дернулся вперед, схватил Накамару за локоть - тот чуть заметно дернулся от неожиданности - останавливая. Ему почему-то казалось, что Накамару знает что-нибудь об их ситуации с Каменаши, именно то, что может ему, Джину, помочь.

\- Накамару, - сказал он неловко. Тот смотрел непонимающе, сведя вместе темные прямые брови. - Ты вроде хотел со мной поговорить?

Накамару на секунду замешкался. Потом пожал плечами.

\- Да на самом деле, ты уже в курсе наверняка. Я просто предупредить хотел, ну, быть поосторожнее, но раз ты с ним спишь, то, ясное дело... я же думал, вы дружите.

Он замолк. Джин уставился на него недоуменно.

\- Чего? - выдал он наконец. Накамару помолчал, и осторожно сказал:

\- Твой бейсболист? Каменаши. Я все хотел сказать про него и Джонни.

В правый висок Джину внезапно будто вонзилась дрель. Он прижал указательный палец к виску и надавил, надеясь унять боль, но стало только хуже. Он сжал зубы, потом выдохнул.

\- Рассказывай, - кивнул он Накамару. Тот удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Ты не знаешь, что ли?

\- Понятия не имею. Ты бы еще загадочнее изъяснялся, - огрызнулся Джин. Накамару неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Уэда мне сказал, что ты уже успел с утра с Джонни пообщаться, - он присел на подоконник, глядя на Джина немного снизу вверх. - Что опять-то натворил?

\- Какое твое дело? Рассказывай уже, - почтим рявкнул Джин, не обращая внимания на то, как сузились глаза Накамару.  
\- Нечего рассказывать особенно. Просто - знаешь же, что Джонни любит бейсбол? - Джин кивнул. Китагава действительно регулярно спонсировал разные команды. - Ну и вот. Каменаши же один из наших, - Накамару наконец сполз с подоконника и потер поясницу. - Холодно, черт. Ну то есть был нашим, - продолжил он. - В один день со мной пришел, я его вспомнил, как увидел - мы тогда опоздали и вместе бежали до студии… Ушел через пару месяцев, ты пришел уже позже, кажется. Ну вот и все.

У Джина болела голова, челюсть, его положительно тошнило и он хотел заткнуть уши.

\- А что про него и Джонни? - все-таки спросил он. В горле снова пересохло. Накамару пожал плечами в который раз за разговор.

\- Да ничего, просто Джонни с ним общается часто. Он же его команду спонсирует. И вообще это он посоветовал твоему бейсболисту уйти в бейсбол, - он хмыкнул. - Там такие слухи ходили, - сказал Накамару. - Неаппетитные. Тут в Конторе особенно никто не интересуется, впрочем...

\- А ты откуда знаешь?

\- Слушаю, - ответил Накамару и задумчиво добавил, - вряд ли слухам можно верить, но ты бы правда был поосторожнее. Все-таки Джонни... ну, ты знаешь - тут лучше держаться совсем подальше, - он еще раз пожал плечами и пошел к выходу, оставив Джина возле лестницы.

Джин присел на оставленный Накамару подоконник, уже совершенно холодный, но на промерзшую тут же до копчика задницу он не обращал внимания, пытаясь думать.  
Он прикусил ноготь большого пальца, сосредотачиваясь. Если Джонни - а Каменаши был первым, кто предложил поехать - и... нет. Джин остановился. Не мог Каменаши просто взять и попросить кого-нибудь сфотографировать их вдвоем - не мог же он, правда, знать, что Джин его поцелует на том пляже?

Но, тут же подумалось ему, может, это так удачно получилось - а если бы и нет, Каменаши поцеловал бы его сам...

Джин помотал головой. Идиотизм. Каменаши сам хотел этих отношений, зачем сейчас все рушить? Разве что если все это с самого начала было фарсом, по просьбе Джонни, например. Джонни терпеть не мог КАТ-ТУН. И Джина в особенности. Всегда говорил, что ему не хватает дисциплины.

Джин прерывисто вдохнул и его пробрала дрожь, от шеи вниз по спине - теперь он ясно чувствовал холод от окна, к которому прислонился.

\- Все сходится, - прошептал он одними губами. Все и правда сходилось. Джонни решил преподать ему урок; Каменаши удачно подвернулся под руку; Ямашита... Нет, решил Джин, Ямашита никак не мог быть причастен, это Каменаши всегда оказывался именно там, где должен был быть Джин. И эти встречи в торговом центре...

Джин разозлился внезапно, совсем-совсем в одно мгновение, но теперь ему в принципе было плевать на условия Джонни, на Каменаши с его дурацкими поцелуями, на самого себя со своей невыносимой глупостью и на то, что Каменаши начинал ему нравиться - на то, что Каменаши ему уже нравился - он взлетел по лестнице, пешком до четырнадцатого этажа, где был кабинет президента, и вошел, едва стукнув раз по темному коричневому дереву двери.

Китагава поднял на него взгляд, и секунду у Джина держалось ощущение дежавю; а потом он подошел к столу и просто сказал, - я согласен.

***

Когда оказалось, что бумаги на его временный переезд в Штаты уже готовы и заверены, Джин разозлился еще сильнее, потому что он терпеть не мог, когда им манипулировали, и именно из-за этой злости сейчас стоял возле квартиры Каменаши, пиная ее ногой.

\- Каме, - сказал он резко и дернул Каменаши к себе, как пару дней назад, но не поцеловал, а просто глянул тому в глаза и тут же отпустил ворот, входя.

\- Что случилось? - беспокойно спросил Каменаши, привычно протягивая руку за джиновской курткой, но Джин отступил на шаг, сузил глаза.

\- Ты мне одно скажи, - сказал он громко; Каменаши оглянулся на незапертую полуоткрытую дверь. - Какого хера ты впутал в это Пи?

Каменаши застыл.

\- Во что впутал? - спросил он спокойно, начиная краснеть - он всегда краснел, когда сильно нервничал, это Джин уже успел заметить.

\- Угадаешь с одного раза? - рявкнул он, не сдерживаясь. - Я прекрасно знаю, что это ты продал фотографии Джонни!

Звучало это так, будто они оказались в дешевой мелодраме с еще более дешевыми декорациями; в квартиру со свистом задувал ветер, создавая дополнительное напряжение, как будто им было нужно еще. Каменаши выпрямился, резко, как от удара, и сжал губы в тонкую линию.

\- Будь любезен, - сказал он еще более спокойно; но он был раздражен, потому что говорил так вежливо только, когда был зол - и Джин мимоходом удивился, что успел выучить так много - но тут же забыл об этом, сжимая кулаки. - Объясни мне, о чем ты. Внятно.

\- Ты продал наши фотографии Джонни, - бросил Джин. - Чего тут может быть невнятного?

\- Джонни, - повторил Каменаши. - Кто это?

\- отлично! - Джин рассмеялся, довольно издевательски, и попробовал не ударить Каменаши. Его кулак впечатался в стену; он зашипел - это оказалось неожиданно больно. Костяшки пальцев тут же заныли. - Сейчас ты скажешь мне, что не знаешь никакого Китагаву Джонни, так?

Губы Каменаши сжал так, что они побелели, и, черт, наверное, это было больно - но Джину было плохо, почему кому-то еще должно было быть хорошо? - и он хотел подраться.

\- Почему? - ровно сказал Каменаши. - Прекрасно знаю.

\- И ты мне не сказал? За все время, что мы знакомы?

\- Я должен отчитываться за каждое знакомство? - а; Джин видел, что имел в виду Накамару, парень был одним из них, только ему не хватало тренировки, но играть он умел - и Джин резко втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Драться с Каменаши ему внезапно расхотелось.

\- Не должен ты мне ничего, - сказал он. Он думал, выйдет громче - получилось на уровне почти-шепота, и Каменаши опять дернулся. - Спасибо, в общем, - Джин криво улыбнулся, прищурившись. - Из-за тебя моя карьера благополучно полетела чертям под хвост.

Каменаши молчал. Они стояли, уставившись друг на друга, с минуту, а потом Джин повернулся.

\- Это не я, - наконец сказал Каменаши. Его голос звучал еще тише, чем голос Джина; тот не повернулся. - Джин.

\- Я уезжаю, - Джин закрыл глаза и, не поворачиваясь, пожал плечами. - Мне, правда, уже все равно.

\- Джин, - на этот раз у него вышло громче; Джин открыл глаза и шагнул к двери, осторожно закрывая ее за собой, пока собачка замка не щелкнула.

Он прислонился к двери и съехал вниз, садясь у порога.

За дверью было тихо какое-то время, а потом что-то разбилось, и Каменаши выругался, и разбилось еще что-то - и Джин встал, отряхивая джинсы, вставляя наушники в уши и включая плеер, абстрагируясь от проблем.

Рука болела, голова тоже, его все так же тошнило, но несмотря на это, он хотел есть. Или пить. Напиться тоже было вариантом, в конце концов.

По дороге домой он завернул в круглосуточный супермаркет и долго смотрел на витрины с глянцевыми журналами для девчонок. В этом месяце на обложках были Араши и Ньюс.

В следующем - на обложках будут КАТ-ТУН.

Их буква "К" обозначала "Коичи", который их собрал; остальные буквы были начальными их фамилий. Джин усмехнулся, когда подумал, что ТТУН - до ужаса идиотское название для дебютирующей группы, и вышел из магазина.

Еще тупо ныло слева за ребрами, но он не обратил внимания.

Он купил сигарет и до утра просидел перед крыльцом дома Юу, куря одну за другой, и так и не позвонив в дверь.

***

\- Нет, - сказал Джин; он полночи тренировал речь перед зеркалом, чему не рады были визажисты, которым с утра пришлось замазывать ему синяки под глазами. Но Джин все-таки улыбался. - Это моя последняя пресс-конференция. Сам дебют, боюсь, будет проходить без меня.

\- Пожалуйста, поддерживайте КАТ-ТУН, - добавил Накамару справа, положив руку Джину на плечо, сжимая пальцы так, что Джин едва не поморщился.

\- Нас всегда будет пятеро, - сказал Тагучи спокойно, сияя улыбкой в камеры. Джин постарался сделаться как можно более незаметным. Репортеры, однако, поворачивались к нему, как цветы к солнцу.

Он еще раз слабо улыбнулся, жестом приглашая их задавать вопросы.

\- Почему так внезапно, Аканиши-сан? - спросила одна. Он был уверен в своих ответах, вчера они прорепетировали их с менеджером, поэтому даже не запнулся.

\- Я давно хотел повидать другие страны, - ответил он. Тагучи внезапно качнулся к нему, метнув тут же извиняющийся взгляд - его, что ли, кто-то толкнул? - Слишком близко, - резко сказал Джин и сделал полшага назад, тут же продолжая, - и поэтому это предложение пришлось как раз вовремя.

\- А что же с дебютом? - спросила вторая.

\- Я уверен, мои согруппники справятся. У нас великолепная команда, - он одарил Тагучи и Накамару улыбкой, они улыбнулись ему в ответ. Рука Накамару все еще лежала на плече Джина. Он мельком подумал, что останется синяк. - Мне жаль, что в самое тяжелое время я вот так все перекладываю на них, но...

Когда пресс-конференция была окончена, Джин глянул на часы - почти семь. Завтра утром репортажи появятся на всех телеканалах в новостях, но он этого уже не увидит. Самолет вылетал через три часа, времени еле-еле хватало, чтобы успеть добраться до аэропорта.

\- Готов? - спросил Уэда. Джин обернулся.

\- Ты здесь? - глупо спросил он. Уэда прищурился.

\- Я готов записать "я тебя предупреждал" на пленку и всунуть тебе в уши вместо твоего рока, чтобы ты проникся фразой, но не стану, - он вздохнул. - Черт, Аканиши, как же ты не вовремя.

\- Как всегда, да? - Джин устало тряхнул головой. - Пришли мне запись новостей?

Уэда пожал плечами.

\- Постараюсь. Твой менеджер? - он кивнул куда-то за плечо Джина; тот обернулся.

\- Я пошел, - сказал он немного неуклюже, засунув руки в карманы.

\- Взбодрись, Аканиши. Не навсегда же ты уезжаешь. Что Джонни сказал?

\- Пока три месяца. И "потом посмотрим", - Джин кивнул в последний раз и развернулся, шагая к выходу.

Весь его багаж состоял из одной сумки, которую, впрочем, пришлось сдать перед посадкой.

Джин откинулся на сиденье. Менеджер справа разговаривал со стюардессой о времени ланча.

Джин включил плейер и закрыл глаза; резко дернулся от прикосновения к плечу, вытащил один наушник и вопросительно уставился.

\- Аканиши-кун, - тихо сказал менеджер. - Телефон?

\- А, - он совсем забыл. Вытащил мобильник из кармана, глянув на экран и нахмурился. На экране светился значок непрочитанного сообщения.

Какое-то время Джин смотрел на него, потом выключил телефон и запихал поглубже в карман.

***

Квартира была откровенно дерьмовой.

\- Собственно, это все, что я имею сказать. - Джин оглядел комнату.

\- Отлично, - девушка - Джоанна, Дженис, как-то так, - приподняла брови. - Если ты платишь за себя на вечеринках.

Колледж... колледж был хуже квартиры.

\- Эй, - Дана. Ее звали Дана. - Трезвеешь?

\- Я в порядке, - он пожал плечами. Наклонился поцеловать ее. - У тебя губы слишком полные.

\- Я приму это за комплимент. Спускайся в бар, когда закончишь любоваться видом.

Единственным приличным местом в Америке был ноутбук Джина. Который технически даже не был из Америки.

\- Ты что делал?

\- Не вопи так, - Джин крутанулся на кресле, массируя виски. - У меня голова раскалывается.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Ямашита звучал на редкость раздраженно. - Еще раз постоишь пьяный на краю крыши небоскреба, и у тебя будет болеть все. Если выживешь.

\- Нишикидо что, там, и пишет тебе фразы на листочке?

\- Как ты? - внезапно Ямашита зазвучал гораздо мягче.

\- Все еще раскалывается?

\- Я не об этом.

Джин глянул на монитор компьютера через плечо.

\- Нормально, - по монитору бегали фигурки в красно-черном. - Смотрю лайвы. Интервью. Новости. Уэда прислал мне пару клипов с пресс-конференции. У меня синяки под глазами.

\- У тебя всегда синяки под глазами, - Ямашита вздохнул. - Говорил с Каме?

\- Понятия не имею, о ком ты, - сказал Джин. Ямашита хмыкнул.

\- Я тебя пре...

\- Я знаю, - оборвал его Джин. - Слушай, мне пора, скоро в колледж.

Он повесил трубку и глянул на время. Колледж мог подождать еще пару часов.

Он глянул на экран мобильника. Значок-письмо непрочитанного сообщения так и светился вверху.

***

Повсюду был один английский - не то, чтобы Джин был так уж против английского, даже наоборот, но иногда ему хотелось услышать нормальную речь.

Обычно он звонил Юу или Ямашите, но сегодня его удача, похоже, была на нуле - ни того, ни другого не было дома, мобильники не отвечали, и, после двухчасового ожидания, Джин сдался и позвонил Нишикидо.

\- Ты в курсе вообще, сколько времени? - хрипло сказал тот.

\- Понятия не имею, - Джин глянул на часы ноутбука, установленные на японское время. - У меня с математикой не очень. - Они показывали пять утра.

\- Четверть шестого, - после паузы ответил Нишикидо. - Погоди, в ванную схожу. Перезвони через десять минут, - и повесил трубку.

Джин коротко рассмеялся и закашлялся.

\- Черт, - голос он потерял позавчера, а вчера все вроде бы пришло в порядок. Он уже заранее боялся предстоящих уроков вокала. Тех, на которые он не ходил весь предыдущий месяц.

Джин тряхнул головой. Часы на стене показывали половину восьмого - уже пятнадцать минут прошло, Нишикидо грозило снова уснуть.

\- Снова ты? - сказал он на звонок. - Как дела?

\- Нормально, - все еще хрипловато ответил Джин.

\- Ты там простудился, что ли?

\- Да нет. Слегка. Что у вас нового?

\- Тегоши взбесился и всех поубивал. Я еле выбрался живым из здания, - сухо ответил Нишикидо. - Ты мне в пять утра позвонил, чтобы узнать, что нового?

\- ...да?

\- Один геморрой с тобой, Аканиши.

\- Я видел свои фотки в Интернете, - сказал Джин, пытаясь перевести тему.

\- Я тоже, - Нишикидо фыркнул. - У всех в последнее время проблемы с папарацци. Может, это месячник?

Джин нахмурился.

\- Ты о чем?

\- О фотографиях. Аа, ты не слышал, наверное. Не знаю, сколько из этого попало в сеть. - Нишикидо зевнул. - У твоего приятеля скандал с каким-то репортером. Ты знал, что он гей? Кажется, кого-то из Бэйстарз выгнали пару лет назад из команда за так...

\- Рё, - Джин сжал ручку кресла, на котором сидел, и выпрямился. Сглотнул, едва не закашлявшись снова. - У меня много знакомых в этом бизнесе.

К чертям, он и так уже знал, о ком речь идет. Зачем он вообще спрашивал?..

Джин провернулся на кресле, включил ноутбук.

\- Не шоу-бизнес, - сказал тем временем Нишикидо. - Твой недавний приятель. Каме. Бейсболист.

Ноутбук загружался ужасно медленно.

\- А что там... за фотки? - спросил Джин медленно.

\- Ну Каме, он там с каким-то парнем целуется. Написано много всего... Про Джонни. Джонни оказывается, ему протекцию составил, чтобы его взяли. Ну, правда, Каме хороший игрок, но в статье это так повернуто, - Нишикидо хмыкнул. - Короче, много мелких грязных секретов. Там такая травля.

\- А кто... С Каме?

\- Понятия не имею. Там часть затылка видна и плечи, но видно, что парень. В темных очках. Наверное, тоже бейсболист. Хорошо, что ты не пошел в спорт, - Нишикидо рассмеялся.

\- Рё, - сказал вдруг Джин. - Рё.

\- Мм?

\- А когда эти фотографии вышли?

\- Хм. Не знаю... не помню. С месяц назад? Как ты уехал. Может даже в тот же день. Спроси у Пи - он там утешает твоего приятеля. Ты уверен, что не простыл?

\- Слушай, мне пора, - быстро ответил Джин, кладя трубку. Потер виски. Черт. - Черт, черт...

Вспомнив, он быстро открыл мобильник, нажал на значок смс-ки.

"Джонни сказал никому не говорить. Это не я. Джин. Позвони, как прилетишь. Мне правда жаль". От Каменаши, конечно, от Каменаши. Джин быстро нашел его номер с списке, нажал на кнопку вызова.

\- Телефон находится вне зоны досягаемости или был выключ...

Джин захлопнул мобильник. Внезапно ему стало совершенно все равно, кто был виноват, все равно даже, если это правда Каменаши продал фотографии Джонни - правда, он уже понял, что это не так. Ему просто надо было что-то делать, до того, что руки дрожали от сдерживаемой энергии.

Потом это внезапно отступило, и Джин устало откинулся на кресле. Не глядя, кликнул на enter на клавиатуре ноутбука.

Он знал, что искать, так что это заняло немного времени.

Фотографии были именно те - на пляже, где он целовал Каменаши. Джина на них видно почти не было, но лицо Каменаши, наоборот, видно было во всей красе.

\- Эй, - сказал Джин. - Всего месяц прошел...

***

\- Чт-что ты делаешь в Японии? - вид у Ямашиты был не самый лучший.

\- Выглядишь дерьмово, - сказал Джин, ухмыльнувшись криво.

\- На себя посмотри. Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, тебе еще полтора месяца осталось?

\- Я скостил, - Джин пожал плечами, засунул руки в карманы. - Каме не у тебя?

Ямашита насторожился. Потом вышел из дома, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Зачем тебе Каме? - спросил он, нахмурившись.

\- Он не у тебя?

\- Ты же с ним порвал, - Ямашита сжал губы. Джин дернул плечом.

\- Я поторопился. Слушай, ты мне просто скажи...

\- Поторопился?

\- Я скажу, что посылал ему смс, но оно не дошло, - Джин взмахнул в воздухе рукой. - Или еще что-нибудь.

\- Аканиши, - тон Ямашиты положительно стал угрожающим.

\- ... ладно, я буду просить и унижаться. Ты мне скажешь...

\- Нет.

Джин отвел взгляд.

\- Ясно. Я ходил к нему, но никто не ответил. Схожу еще раз, может, он выходил.

\- Или не хотел открывать? Ты знаешь, что тут было? Его половина Японии обсуждала. Можно подумать, людям больше нечем заняться.

\- Наши фанатки тоже без конца обсуждают кто из нас с кем из группы спит. Если обращать внимание на каждую сплетню, заработаешь себе нервный срыв, - сказал Джин. Смысла оставаться он не видел, поэтому переминался с ноги на ногу. Теперь, когда он знал, что у Ямашиты Каменаши нет, ему казалось, что если он немедленно не окажется у двери каменашевской квартиры, упустит его. Ямашита поднял брови.

\- Наши фанатки не могут выгнать нас из Конторы, а Каме очень даже на грани вылета из команды.

\- Из-за того, что он гей?

\- Из-за скандала, - уточнил Ямашита и открыл дверь, поворачиваясь. - Слушай, ты его бросил, он это пережил, теперь все нормально. Не лезь больше. Зачем тебе это вообще? Тебе он даже не нравится.

\- Он мне нравится, - возразил Джин упрямо.

\- Не до такой степени, так?

Ямашита закрыл за собой дверь.

\- ... откуда тебе знать, - хмуро сказал Джин коричневому дереву.

Телефон зазвонил, от резкой быстрой мелодии Джин едва не подпрыгнул, и поспешно зашарил в сумке, пытаясь отыскать чертов аппарат, неизвестно как угодивший в черную дыру и вопящий оттуда.

\- Да? - рявкнул он, найдя, наконец, мобильник.

\- Аканиши-кун, через сколько ты сможешь подъехать? - поинтересовался его менеджер.

Джин взъерошил волосы.

\- Не знаю, - закусив губу, ответил он. - Час? Два? Я довольно далеко...

\- Тогда через час, - менеджер повесил трубку, ничего не объясняя. Не то, чтобы он был должен.

Когда Джин вошел, остальные уже были там - Уэда изучал свои ногти, как секретарша из американских фильмов, Тагучи пиликал геймбоем, Накамару тихо обсуждал что-то с Коки. Все замолчали, как только увидели его.

\- Джин, - удивленно сказал Уэда.

\- Аканиши, - вторил ему Тагучи, - ты вернулся?

\- Дом, милый дом, - Джин плюхнулся на стул, оперся локтем о столик.

Менеджер откашлялся.

\- Аканиши-кун вернулся раньше, чем мы предполагали - но это не отразится на вашем расписании, пока, по крайней мере. Официальное его возвращение запланировано через полтора месяца. Пока вы должны будете снять еще один клип, с его участием, возможно, мы запустим его на музыкальных телеканалах... не знаю. В любом случае, ни слова в прессе о нем. Вообще. Притворитесь, что Аканиши-кун не существует.

\- Запросто, - сказал Коки.

\- Как мило с твоей стороны, - заметил Джин.

\- Спасибо, - Коки уставился на него в ответ прямым взглядом.

\- Сходим, пообедаем вместе, раз такой повод? - предложил Тагучи в конце собрания, вертя в руках расписание на ближайшую неделю. Накамару покачал головой.

\- Не могу, дела. И так собрание внезапное.

\- Тоже, - сказал Уэда, - в следующий раз, хорошо? У меня бокс.

Джин не услышал, что ответил Коки - он вышел настолько быстрым шагом, насколько позволяли приличия. В его расписании было больше свободного времени, чем работы. Кому какая разница, чем он будет заниматься в свои законные свободные полтора месяца?   
Через час с лишним он снова стучался в дверь квартиры Каменаши.

За дверью кто-то затявкал, а потом она открылась, резко, Джину в лицо, так что он отшатнулся и шагнул назад - и увидел Каменаши, светлые носки, темные штаны, футболка, лицо.

Нахмуренное лицо.

Джин засунул руки поглубже в карманы, ссутулился. Темные пряди слишком длинных волос упали ему на глаза.

\- Привет, - сказал он. Каменаши смотрел на него, молча, но дверь не закрывал. Джин опустил взгляд. У ног Каменаши сидела маленькая длинношерстная такса. - Ты завел собаку?

\- Она жила с моими родителями, - коротко ответил Каменаши после паузы. И снова замолчал.

Ну, и как начать извиняться перед человеком, который с тобой не разговаривает?

\- Каме, - начал Джин. Выражение лица Каменаши стало настороженным. - Извини.

Ничего сложного.

\- За что?

\- За... ну, за фотографии? Я знаю, что это не ты их продал Джонни.

Каменаши кивнул несколько раз.

\- Ты читал... мое сообщение? - спросил он внезапно.

\- Потом, - неуклюже ответил Джин. Вздохнул, - две недели назад.

\- Мм.

\- Извини? - попробовал он еще раз. Каменаши изучал его какое-то время тяжелым взглядом, потом пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо. я понимаю, ты не привык к такому, наверняка. Ничего.

Джин улыбнулся.

\- А. Тогда, - он наклонился погладить таксу, но Каменаши отодвинул ее ногой подальше вглубь квартиры.

\- Я рад, что ты извинился, Аканиши-кун, - вежливо сказал Каменаши. Джин глянул на него снизу вверх. С этого угла у Каменаши были огромные синяки под глазами.

По правде говоря, эти синяки были заметны и с любого другого угла.

\- Я подумал, мы могли бы, - Джин дернул головой и помассировал затекшую шею. Встал. - Забыть об этом? В смысле, ты мне нравишься...

\- Аканиши-кун, - Каменаши устало потер переносицу, зажмурившись. Джин внезапно заметил, что Каменаши зовет его по фамилии. - Слушай, мы... ну, скажем, расстались. За неимением лучшего слова. Ты меня предупреждал, я запомнил, и был готов, так что. Все в порядке, правда. Можешь не извиняться дальше.

\- Ты правда мне, - начал Джин. Каменаши поднял ладонь в останавливающем жесте. Вздохнул глубоко.

\- Но, честно говоря, лучше будет, если мы больше не увидимся. Мы не виделись много лет до этого - я уверен, что ты переживешь. До свидания.

Дверь захлопнулась у Джина перед носом. Во второй раз за день.

Он шумно выдохнул и сполз по стене вниз, прислушиваясь.

Из-за двери какое-то время доносился ровный гул, наверное, Каменаши разговаривал со своей собакой в коридоре - а потом все затихло.

Какое-то время Джин просидел в тишине.

***

\- Мне надо что-то сделать, - глухо сказал Джин.

\- От тебя разит, - Ямашита поморщился, но вошел. Джин валялся на диване, в обнимку с бутылкой, и только слабо махнул рукой другу, чтобы тот подошел. - С чем сделать?

\- Плевать, - ответил Джин. - С Каме. Мне нужен Каме. Обратно, - он запнулся немного на последнем слове.

Ямашита кивнул.

\- Ага. При чем тут я?

\- Я не знаю, как извиняться.

\- Что ты вообще такого сделал?

\- Не твое дело, - отрезал Джин. Ямашита вздохнул и отобрал у него бутылку.

\- Половины нет. Не так уж ты и пьян. Что случилось?

\- Каме сказал, чтобы я убирался к чертовой матери, - пробормотал Джин, расслабляясь полностью и глядя в потолок. Потолок был белый и симпатичный.

Ямашита присел рядом, спиной к Джину.

\- Что, так и сказал?

\- Ну, - Джин хмыкнул, - нет. Вежливее. Но смысл был такой.

\- Джин. - Ямашита звучал очень серьезно, что обычно означало проблемы, но Джину было очень, очень лень поворачивать голову. - Зачем тебе Каме?

Джин попробовал пожать плечами. Услышал еще один вздох.

\- Он мне нравится.

\- Он тебе и раньше нравился. Это не повод поиграться с ним, а потом выбросить.

\- На чьей ты стороне? - вяло поинтересовался Джин. Ему было все равно.

\- На своей, - сухо сказал Ямашита. - Не хочу больше за вами убирать. Казалось бы, взрослые люди.

\- А ты знаешь, что дружба, возникающая после двадцати, самая крепкая? - невпопад ответил Джин. - Потому что приоритеты не меняются.

\- Значит, нам пора расстаться. Не переводи тему.

\- Он мне нрав...

\- Нравится, я понял. Ты готов с ним спать? Он гей. Его "нравится" и твое "нравится" довольно различаются.

Джин помолчал.

\- Дай мне ту бутылку, - сказал он.

\- Зачем те...

\- Я с ним спал, - Джин резко повернул голову, успел заметить шокированное выражение лица Ямашиты, прежде чем у него закружилась голова и пришлось закрыть глаза.

\- Я думал, что во второй раз от своих друзей я такого не услышу, - пробормотал Ямашита.

\- Это эпидемия?

\- Сумеречная Зона? - предложил Джин. - Так что, наши "нравится" не слишком-то разнятся.

\- Отлично, - Ямашита сполз ниже и положил запрокинутую голову на диван рядом с бедром Джина. - Мне нужна своя личная жизнь.

\- У тебя есть своя личная жизнь, - указал Джин. - В отличие от меня. Моя личная жизнь выставила меня из квартиры.

\- Ты сам виноват, - заметил Ямашита.

\- И что теперь, убить меня? Разве отношения не строятся на всепрощении и всяком таком подобном?

\- В монастыре, ага, - Ямашита рассмеялся и глотнул из джиновской бутылки. - Ты влип, друг мой.

\- Еще какие новости? И отдай мне бутылку, - Джин протянул руку.

\- Неа.

\- Эй, это моя бутылка!

\- Неееа.

\- Пи!

*  
\- Джин, - позвал Ямашита парой часов позже откуда-то справа, когда они оба лежали на полу, заложив руки за головы и разглядывая потолок. Пару минут назад они пытались притвориться, что это звездное небо. - Ты сказал, Каме тебе нравится?

\- Мгм, - ответил Джин. Зевнул. Даже в полусне он уже представлял себе утреннюю боль в позвоночнике от сна на полу, но сейчас ему было все равно, плюс он был уверен, что ему так и так не подняться. Он лениво размышлял, доползать ли до туалета или подождать до утра.

\- Сильно?

Джин подумал. Помолчал.

\- Я в штатах с девушкой познакомился, - сказал он вместо ответа. В какой-то мере, это и был ответ. - Поцеловал ее.

\- И что?

\- Губы были не той формы, - он зевнул снова. - Спокойной ночи, Пи.

\- Ты влип, - почти неразборчиво ответил Ямашита и тоже зевнул. Джин хмыкнул.

\- Спи давай, - он закрыл глаза.

Следующие два дня Джин планировал. Он подолгу смотрел в потолок, пытаясь придумать, как ему вернуть Каменаши - и это даже в его голове звучало до отвратительного мелодраматично.

\- Вернуть Каме, - попробовал он вслух. Лучше не стало, и он рассмеялся.

Он пробовал слушать песни про расставания и даже написал одну, которую одобрила группа, но, в общем, все это было глупо и далеко он не продвинулся.

Длинные размышления никогда не были его сильным местом, так что к концу второго вечера он сдался и решил пустить все на самотек.

Самотек к вечеру третьего дня привел его ко входу в подъезд Каменаши. Тот жил на шестом этаже, Джин поднялся по лестнице, поддев носком кроссовки пару раз окурки и чувствуя тусклое желание закурить, и встал возле балкона, рассматривая скучный дворик.

Позади скрипнула дверь, и он резко обернулся - женщина лет пятидесяти, вышедшая из соседней с Каменаши квартиры, смерила его оценивающим взглядом, но промолчала, проходя мимо него к лифту. Джин проводил ее взглядом.

Когда Каменаши вернулся домой, Джин уже практически спал стоя, прислонившись к стене.

\- Привет, - сказал он неуклюже.

Каменаши закрыл за собой дверь, не отвечая.

***

\- Я гей, - драматично заявил Джин, метким броском отправляя бычок в мусорную корзину. Тот ударился о закрытую дверцу и упал на землю. Джин чертыхнулся и, подняв, кинул окурок в нужное место сам.

\- "И пусть весь мир подождет", - сказал Ямашита, кивая. - Ты слишком много куришь в последнее время, нет? Так и голос недолго прокурить.

\- Не, - Джин мотнул головой. - Ну?

\- Что?

\- Где ругательства? Где советы? Что-нибудь, кроме "много куришь"?

\- Зачем тебе? - Ямашита повернулся, щелкнув пальцами, чтобы Джин шел за ним. Вообще-то и правда было пора - собирались тучи. Джин поднял воротник тонкой куртки, не то, чтобы это сильно помогло, но хотя бы стало комфортнее.

\- Привык, - ответил он. Ямашита рассмеялся.

\- Ага, а я и смотрю, как много ты моим советам следовал. Нет уж. Теперь я буду смотреть эту мексиканскую мелодраму, а не писать к ней сценарии.

Джин надулся и пробыл в таком состоянии пару секунд, а потом резко посерьезнел.

\- Я не знаю, зачем мне это надо, Пи. То есть, физическое влечение, психологическая совместимость, хрен с ними, я просто... не знаю... тяжело это, - закончил он невпопад. Раздраженно вздохнул, запуская руку в волосы.

\- Жизнь вообще тяжелая штука, - философски-задумчиво ответил Ямашита. Джин поморщился, и он добавил, - меньше думай. Тебе это вообще не идет. Это Каме у нас великий мыслитель. Ты, - сказал он, заходя в автобус, - действуй давай. Вперед, - и Ямашита толкнул Джина - тот от удивления скорее, чем от силы толчка, шагнул назад. Двери автобуса с тихим шипением закрылись, и Джин, раскрыв рот, остался стоять на остановке.

Потом медленно улыбнулся.

На этот раз он не курил, а нетерпеливо подпрыгивал возле балкона, нервничая в ожидании.  
Когда Каменаши подошел к двери, скользнув по нему равнодушным взглядом, и только собрался открыть ее, Джин перехватил его за запястье, второй рукой выхватывая ключи.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - заявил он, понимая, как нелепо это звучит. - Черт, как эта хренова дверь открывается?

\- Отпусти меня, - сухо сказал Каменаши, дернув рукой. Джин сжал пальцы еще сильнее. - Джин!

Тот обернулся, удивленный.

\- Ты меня по имени назвал, - удовлетворенно отметил он. Каменаши закрыл глаза, будто ему было больно, потом открыл их. Спокойное выражение куда-то подевалось, теперь они были темнее обычного.

И глубже.

\- Я никуда не убегу, - сказал Каменаши тихо. - У меня там собака. Отдай ключи.

Джин на мгновение почувствовал абсурдную ревность от того, что Каменаши важнее была собака, чем разговор с ним, но тут же одернул себя. Еще только вот к собакам он не ревновал.

\- Заходи.

В первый раз с тех пор, как он переступил порог этой квартиры, Джин сам стянул с себя куртку и сбросил небрежно на полку для обуви. Каменаши даже ничего не сказал, быстро разуваясь и проходя в гостиную. Оттуда раздалось тявканье.

\- Привет, Ран-тян, - услышав его тон, Джин так и застыл, сжимая в кулаке шнурки от второй кроссовки.

\- Я смотрю, ты свою собаку любишь, - сказал он, входя, и недовольно косясь на маленькую таксу. Каменаши поднял на него спокойный взгляд.

\- Люблю, - ответил он, глядя Джину прямо в глаза.

Джина пробила дрожь, слишком интенсивно получилось - что-то... прошло.

Он облизнул пересохшие губы и подошел к окну, чтобы подумать.

\- Дождь идет, - скривился. Ну просто образец ума и сообразительности.

Каменаши вздохнул позади, и Джин едва поборол желание обернуться - и сам себя напугал тем, как легко смог представить, - Каменаши, тонкие брови чуть нахмурены, почти-морщинка между ними, губы сжаты в недовольную линию, потом разжимаются, расслабляются...

\- Оставайся тогда, пока не пройдет.

Джин все-таки обернулся, чуть-чуть промедлив. А потом, резко, решил, что думать ему и правда надоело.

\- Мы возвращаем все обратно, - заявил он непреклонным тоном, встречая прямой изумленный и подозрительный взгляд Каменаши.

\- Аканиши-кун, - начал тот, но Джин резко оборвал его:

\- И я отзываюсь только на свое имя.

\- Это и есть твое имя, - пробормотал Каменаши, и набрал больше воздуха в грудь. - Детский сад. Ну, ладно, Джин, - добавил он уже громче. - *Что* мы возвращаем обратно?

Джин стушевался.

\- Тебя, - буркнул он. Брови Каменаши взлетели вверх.

\- И где находится это таинственное "обратно"... Джин?

Голос его почему-то стал мягче к концу, а на лицо Джин уже не смотрел. Он чувствовал, как у него лицо горит. И уши. И шея. И, кажется, даже пальцы на ногах.

Он молчал.

Несколько минут он слышал, как копошится, бегая туда-сюда между ними, такса. Наклонился к ней, приседая на корточки, и протянул ладонь, наблюдая, как собака обнюхивает предложение мира.

Она все-таки подошла ближе, и тогда Джин сказал, наконец, - ко мне.

***

Джин кончил, но продолжал двигаться рефлекторно еще какое-то время, пока Каменаши, закусив нижнюю губу и зажмурившись, вверх-вниз водил рукой по своему члену рваными, дергаными движениями, изредка задевая живот Джина тыльной стороной запястья; через минуту кончил и он, прогнувшись, и протяжно, на выдохе, застонал.

И отвернулся, схватив с прикроватной тумбочки салфетки. Вытерся, молча встал и отправился в душ. Джин вздохнул, когда услышал тихий хлопок двери ванной, перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок.

"Обратно" проходило не так, как это ему представлялось - вместо того, чтобы забыть о всяких недоразумениях, Каменаши, казалось, отдалился еще больше. Только во время секса оживал, а в остальное время даже заговаривал-то редко, болтал в основном Джин. Наверное, им нужно было поговорить, но Джин, во-первых, устал от ни к чему не приводящей болтовни, а во-вторых, во время секса ему было не до разговоров.

Каменаши вернулся из душа, вытирая влажные волосы одним полотенцем, а второе кинул Джину.

\- Пойдешь?

Тот кивнул, поднимаясь.

***

\- Не детей же тебе с ней заводить, - раздраженно сказал менеджер, посматривая на часы после каждого слова. - И мы от вас ничего не требуем, пройдетесь до ближайшего кафе, угостишь ее коктейлем и домой отвезешь. Папарацци сами вас найдут. В кои-то веки подцепишь девушку не в ночном клубе.

По завершении тирады менеджер сердито уставился на Джина, как будто ожидал дальнейшего сопротивления.

Джин отвел взгляд.

\- И сколько этот фарс должен продолжаться? У меня, вообще-то... - он прикусил язык. Черт, главное не ляпнуть чего про Каменаши, после того, как Джонни запретил с ним видеться...

\- Что?

\- ...нет времени на игры с журналистами, работать надо, - выкрутился Джин. Менеджер пожал плечами.

\- Это тоже работа. Не ты первый, не ты последний. Окажем услугу ее компании, когда-нибудь они окажут услугу нам. После объявления о твоем возвращении ты стал гораздо популярнее, - он хмыкнул, - ее рейтинги взлетят до небес.

Джин страдальчески поморщился, но кивнул, соглашаясь. Все равно же заставят.

С другой стороны, это отвлечет внимание папарацци от Каменаши - история "любви" солиста КАТ-ТУН с какой-то моделькой - черт, не забыть бы выяснить, как ее зовут, подумал Джин мимолетно, - вызовет гораздо больший интерес.

Объявление о его возвращении в Японию, и, самое важное, в группу, Контора дала только неделю назад, на следующий день после того, как Джин - помирился - с Каменаши, что сам он счел хорошим признаком.

Каменаши на джиновское "ты приносишь удачу!" тогда только бровь приподнял.

Джин вздохнул. Каменаши был какой-то уж слишком серьезный. С другой стороны, не на пикник же было его тащить...

Он мотнул головой, выкидывая из нее все ненужные для работы мысли, и открыл дверь, выходя на улицу.

Модель - он мимоходом глянул на бумажку с ее именем и фоткой - надо было забрать из дома в восемь вечера. Джин прикинул, что заехать к Каменаши время еще было, поэтому отправился к метро.

Каменаши... не обрадовался.

\- Значит, я должен нормально относиться к подобным фотографиям? - спросил он холодно. - А тебе можно вопить?

\- Там другое, - возразил Джин неуклюже. Он вообще не хотел затрагивать эту тему, но Каменаши, как всегда, намерен был расставить все точки над i, и ускользнуть от этого у Джина не было шансов. Он плюхнулся на диван, задрав воинственно подбородок. - Ты мне тогда ничего не рассказал! Как я должен себя был вести? - вопросил он у кофейного столика.

\- Как адекватный человек - дать мне объясниться, не знаю, - Каменаши раздраженно помахал в воздухе рукой, - а не улетать на другой континент при первой же возможности! - он вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь успокоиться, и горько добавил, - а когда я решил, что ты не вернешься, ты заявился и все испортил.

Джин помолчал.

\- Мне уйти? - осторожно спросил он. Вообще-то уйти сейчас ему хотелось больше всего, но фраза Каменаши про "объясниться" врезалась ему в память. Сидел на месте он только из-за нее.

Каменаши какое-то время смотрел на него с другой стороны стола долгим грустным взглядом, а потом вздохнул тяжело и почти безнадежно, и глухо сказал, - нет, - подходя к Джину, садясь рядом, откидывая голову на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза.

Джин повернулся к нему, вглядываясь в устало опущенные уголки губ.

Синяки под глазами у Каменаши стали еще больше, морщинка между бровями - еще заметнее. Джин осторожно прикоснулся к ней, пытаясь разгладить, и Каменаши облизнул губы.

\- Как у вас тренировки? - неожиданно мирно заметил Джин.

\- Мм?.. нормально, - сказал Каменаши, не открывая глаз. Без тени юмора усмехнулся. - меня больше никто не достает, могу тренироваться один, сколько хочу.

\- Ты и раньше тренировался один до посинения, - заметил Джин, накручивая прядь волос Каменаши себе на палец и легонько дергая, заставляя повернуть голову в его сторону. - Они тебя... ну...

\- Нет, - Каменаши открыл потемневшие глаза, прямым взглядом смотря на Джина. - Почему ты вернулся?

От неожиданности Джин отпустил его волосы, и тонкая коричневая прядка соскользнула с его пальца.

\- Чего?

\- Ко мне, - прояснил Каменаши, испытующе, в упор, глядя на него. Джин почувствовал себя неуютно. Пожал плечами.

\- Какая разница. Вернулся же.

\- Я все думаю, и думаю, и никак не могу понять, - продолжал Каменаши так, как будто его и не прерывали. - Почему? Ты меня не любишь, относишься скорее как к другу, думал, что я тебя подставил... И даже потом - тебе ведь проще было бы уйти, когда я показал тебе на дверь. А ты верну...

\- Ну конечно, я тебя люблю, - раздраженно ответил Джин, тыча Каменаши кулаком в плечо. - Что это за комплексы? Нахрен ты мне сдался бы иначе? Блин, уже полседьмого, я опазд...  
Он осекся.

Каменаши смотрел на него со смесью неподдельного, почти детского, изумления и раздражения, как будто разрываясь между двумя эмоциями. Секунду Джин соображал, с какой стати Каменаши так реагирует, а потом - он понял - и покраснел, опустив голову.

\- Черт, а, - пробормотал он своим ботинкам приглушенно. - Каме, ты на меня хреново влияешь.

Было тихо несколько секунд, а потом Джин услышал странный звук и поднял голову, только чтобы укоризненно уставиться на Каменаши - тот смеялся, плотно прижав ладонь к губам.

\- Очень мило, - кисло сказал он. - Вот так признайся кому-нибудь, а они над тобой ржут. И вообще, я правда опаздываю. - Он начал было вставать, но тут же резко упал обратно, когда Каменаши дернул его за рубашку.

\- Сиди, - сказал он. - Опоздаешь, мне ее не жалко, - и поцеловал Джина, закрывая глаза.

***

Секс в этот раз был не таким, как обычно - они даже в душ не успели зайти, Каменаши завалил Джина прямиком на этом диване, жадно целуя, как будто не видел несколько лет, а не лежал под ним только позавчера ночью. Джин под таким внезапным натиском только и мог, что обнять Каменаши, зарываясь в его волосы пальцами, и сильно прикусить его губу.

\- Какого... - сказал он хрипло, - Каме, если ты чокнулся, скажи мне об этом вот прямо щас. Пока я не уехал.

\- Потом уедешь, - пробормотал Каменаши в ответ, лизнув шею Джина и опускаясь ниже, на ключицы.

\- Ай! Каме! - Джин попытался возмущенно посмотреть на Каменаши, но из такого положения выходило не очень, и он сдался, вместо этого запуская руку под резинку домашних свободных брюк Каменаши.

\- Ха, - он прерывисто вздохнул, когда Каменаши губами обхватил его сосок, и легко сжал его член в руке. - Каме, ну ты садист...

\- Мм? - от вибрации Джин прогнулся, зажмурившись.

\- Я опо…здаю, - договорил он.

Каменаши тихо рассмеялся.

\- А хрен с ним, - предложил он, целуя ребра Джина, потихоньку опускаясь ниже.

\- Мы так... - Каменаши прикоснулся губами к его члену, и Джин низко застонал, - не договаривались, - и толкнулся вперед.

Потом, когда Каменаши каким-то, несомненно, магическим, способом раздобыл презерватив и умудрился одеть, не прерываясь, Джин подумал (думал он с перерывами, в такт движениям губ Каменаши), что если помириться было так просто, то надо было послушаться Ямашиту с самого начала и больше действовать.

А еще позже думать он совсем перестал, потому что Каменаши вошел в него, осторожно и больно, и Джину пришлось закусить губу и крепко зажмуриться, и вцепиться в плечи Каменаши, чтобы не отдернуться, и, после, разжать пальцы, когда стало хорошо...

***

Джин не думал, что хоть как-то изменился.

\- Это же во всех книжках пишут, - сказал он, для убедительности размахивая ножом для разделки рыбы в воздухе. - Что как влюбишься, обязательно изменишься.

\- Если я не соглашусь, ты меня зарежешь? - опасливо поинтересовался Каменаши. - Чтобы измениться, сначала нужно вырасти. Нож положи. И вообще, дай-ка я этим займусь. Иди помоги Ямапи.

\- Сам справится, - буркнул Джин, но послушно отправился в гостиную, в которой Ямашита играл с Ран-тян.

\- А, молодожен! С днем рождения.

\- Молчал бы, - Джин сел на пол рядом с ним, вытянув ноги. - Ты завтра придешь?

\- Если ничего вдруг не возникнет, - кивнул Ямашита. - Менеджеру я уже сказал, что буду занят. Фанатки тебя порвут, - неожиданно сказал он.

Джин довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- У вас, я смотрю, все наладилось? - спросил Ямашита тихо, кивая в сторону Каменаши.

\- Вроде, - так же тихо ответил Джин, помрачнев. - Правда, он мне до сих пор не сказал, что с бейсболом. Кажется, сезон уже начался, а он только дома сидит...

\- Ну, его не выгнали... уже хорошо. А как ты?

Джин в ответ хмыкнул.

\- Нормально. У нас будет шпионская сеть, - попытался он пошутить. - Чтобы папарацци ничего не пронюхали. К тому же, все эти поддельные романы здорово облегчают жизнь.

\- Не переусердствуй, - сухо посоветовал Ямашита, легонько толкнув Джина в бок. Тот только послал ему сияющую улыбку.

\- Каме! - крикнул он. - Пи говорит, что мне нужно уйти к одной из этих моделей!

\- Скажи Пи, что у меня нож и плохое зрение, и я могу принять его за рыбу!

\- Ну вот видишь, - Джин ухмыльнулся. - Зачем мне девушки, когда тут круглые сутки так весело?

Ямашита покачал головой.

\- Я уже говорил, что вы оба влипли?

***

Джин так волновался, что даже не услышал, как Накамару объявил выход "очень важного гостя", и девушке-стаффу пришлось похлопать его по плечу, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то реакции. Он сделал глубокий вдох и зажмурился, потом два раза хлопнул в ладоши, как будто был в храме.

И вышел.

Когда Джина перестало глушить криками фанаток, он поднял обе руки вверх в приветственном жесте.

\- Я вернулся! - громко, без микрофона, крикнул он. Зал в ответ буквально проревел "с возвращением!"

Джин подождал, пока крики хоть немного улягутся, и обернулся к экрану позади него.

Снимали его одного - и на экране он стоял на сцене один, а за ним была толпа людей, и все они любили его и хотели слышать его голос, и он дебютировал, и у него был Каме, и Ямапи подарил ему вчера ту гитару, на которую Джин засматривался с прошлого года, и наконец-то все было хорошо.

Джин вдохнул еще раз, полной грудью, вбирая в себя воздух этого момента и этого места. А потом поднес ко рту микрофон, думая, как выразить, все, что чувствовал в этот момент.

\- Знаете, - сказал он, - а давайте я спою вам песню?


End file.
